


Trials and Unrest

by DragonKnight1990



Series: Trials [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Rape, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight1990/pseuds/DragonKnight1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Trials and Turbulence."<br/>As Aurora and Maleficent deal with the aftermath of their fight against Gregory, they must also prepare for a new threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To those of you who survived reading "Trials and Turbulence", thank you. I will try and be timelier with updating this story, but I can't realistically make any promises.**

**Chapter 1**

The aftermath of the battle against Gregory was worse than Aurora had anticipated. After about an hour of arguing with Maleficent, she finally convinced the dark faery to let her survey the damage the battle had caused. The cleanup effort was already underway and had been going on for days. The dead were being buried in mass graves. Some of the soldiers who survived stuck around to help collect the dead and treat the wounded. The haunted expressions on their faces sent chills down Aurora's spine as she walked among the survivors with Maleficent at her side. It was almost too much, but she knew that they had to see her if she was to have any hope of restoring order and peace to her kingdom. She also had to see the damage for herself, to remind herself how costly war was.

She frowned as her thoughts drifted back to Alba. She had sworn again and again once she escaped Gregory's son to the Moors that she would abdicate her throne once the conflict was resolved, but after Phillip's betrayal, she knew that she couldn't just abandon her kingdom to its fate, not without putting up a fight to protect it. She knew that if Phillip took Alba, the Moors would be next on his agenda to conquer, and she refused to stand by and watch that happen. She just hoped that she had enough time to prepare. Everyone was weary of fighting, and that made her worry that she wouldn't be able to rouse enough support to defend her two kingdoms. Still, it was her duty to at least try. She believed that with Maleficent at her side, she could accomplish what needed to be done.

The fight was far from over, that much was certain. It only came down to how much fight she really had left in her to give. She would give everything she had in order to secure the safety of her people, without question.

She stole a glance at Maleficent. The tall, dark faery was a breathtaking sight to behold. The way she held her head confidently at all times had always made Aurora look on in awe. It didn't seem to matter how much her troubles weighed her down, her head was still held high in front of everyone; Aurora wished she had that kind of strength. Her auburn hair danced in the mid-spring breeze. Her wings were tucked in against her back and the tips dragged along the ground as she walked. She quickly looked away when Maleficent caught her staring. Her cheeks became quite warm, and she wanted to hide her face.

"I find it cute when you blush, beastie." Her soft voice and the way it lilted sent chills down Aurora's spine. Even after all this time, that voice still had that affect on her. She felt her knees go weak at the use of Maleficent's pet name for her.

"Aurora…?"

She looked up as soon as Maleficent's arm slipped around her waist to hold her steady to see concern shining in those alien eyes that seemed to catch even the slightest of changes. While Maleficent's face was almost always a controlled mask, especially when she was among so many others, Aurora could always look into the faery's eyes and know when something was wrong.

"I'm just tired, Maleficent," she admitted softly. She tried to keep from leaning against the faery, even though she wanted nothing more than to do just that. They had to maintain pretenses in front of the humans, at least until Aurora's position was more secure. It was Maleficent's idea. Despite this, Aurora wanted nothing more than to feel the security that Maleficent offered her whenever she was in any sort of distress.

Maleficent nodded, and Aurora was scooped into her arms before they were in the air. Aurora locked her arms around Maleficent's neck. She didn't find flying frightful; no, she just wanted to be as close to her lover as she could. Her lover…that thought brought a soft smile to her lips. It was because of that bond between them that she still lived. Maleficent was the single beacon of light in her shadowy life.

Aurora didn't let go, even as Maleficent landed next to their Rowan. She leaned in closer and rested her face against the crook of Maleficent's neck. She inhaled the scent of pine and soil deeply. She found it calming, especially as she found herself in a suddenly induced panic.

"Beastie…?" Maleficent's soft voice trailed off. The only times it did that was when she was concerned, and it was only when they were alone that she allowed that level of vulnerability to show.

"You're warm…" was all that Aurora said. She couldn't tell Maleficent the real reason she was being so clingy in that moment; she wasn't ready to open up to that. The memory was still too fresh, and every time she began to explore it, she became numb and retreated to the depths of her mind.

She opened her eyes and pulled away just enough to see the small quirk in Maleficent's lips. It was enough to spark a little light into her soul. She knew that she was going to need Maleficent to make it through the aftermath of all that happened over the past year. So long as Maleficent was nearby, she knew that she would be safe. With those thoughts, she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest.

* * *

Maleficent's eyes softened as she held Aurora closer. She leaned in and inhaled deeply.

She knew that Aurora was hiding something, and that it was big. She wasn't going to press for information, even though she was worried. It wasn't the first time she had to be patient, and she was certain that it wouldn't be the last. All she could do was be there to comfort her when things became too hard for Aurora to bear alone.

She climbed into the Rowan and settled in their nest before drawing her wings around them protectively. She didn't fall asleep immediately; she found that she couldn't. Her thoughts were too many for sleep to happen. They drifted to the fact that she had to take Aurora back to Alba. She didn't like that idea, but she knew it had to happen sooner rather than later. Aurora's wounds were still healing, but if they didn't act fast, securing the throne would be more difficult. She didn't put it past the rest of the nobles to make a grab for the throne, and she wanted to prevent that. Both her and Aurora knew that the best chance for the Moors to survive was for Aurora to retake her place as Queen of Alba. It was a detestable outcome, but the alternatives were all far worse. All she could do was stay at Aurora's side and support her when the young queen had to make the tough decisions.

"Tomorrow, then," she said to herself softly. Her grip around Aurora's waist tightened subconsciously as she said those words. She looked down when she felt Aurora snuggle closer, and she wondered if this would turn out to be another late night. She hoped not; Aurora had not really gotten a good night's rest since the battle. She knew that while Aurora tried to hide it, she had survivor's guilt. There was also the turmoil Phillip's betrayal was undoubtedly causing. And that was just the turbulence she knew about; she knew there was so much more that Aurora was hiding, whether out of shame or fear, she knew naught.

Her thoughts eventually quieted, allowing her to sleep. She still woke every time Aurora so much as whimpered and did what she could to keep the nightmares from getting worse. It wasn't the worst night by any means, but that didn't stop her from wishing that she could stop the night terrors altogether.

She woke just before dawn. Aurora had finally settled down some time before, but Maleficent knew that wouldn't be enough for a full night's rest.

Dark grey eyes met hers. She tried to smile in an attempt to make Aurora more at ease. Mornings were becoming more often than not jarring at their best, and she wanted to do everything she could to reassure Aurora that she wasn't in any danger.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked once recognition registered in Aurora's eyes. She watched carefully for any sign that would give Aurora away, even if she denied it.

"I'm feeling better than I was yesterday."

Maleficent nodded. She believed her, but she knew that likely meant that Aurora was still hurting. It was just a matter of how much.

"I was thinking that perhaps we should return to Alba, if you are up to it."

Aurora's expression was torn between excitement and dread. Up until that instant, Maleficent didn't believe it was possible to see two opposite emotions etched into one face. She couldn't say that she expected anything different, not with all that had transpired in the past year.

"I suppose it is time I return. No point in putting it off any longer."

Maleficent inclined her head. She wished she could give Aurora more time to recover before making her return to her duties, but part of her hoped that keeping Aurora busy was ultimately what was best. She hoped that if she was kept busy with the demands of being queen, then Aurora wouldn't have the time to reflect on all the horrors she had survived. She leaned in to plant a tender kiss on Aurora's hairline before squeezing her reassuringly.

"I will be at your side every step of the way."

"Really…?" Aurora's voice cracked with something that sounded akin to uncertainty.

"So long as you will allow it. I would never abandon you unless you wished it."

"I love you, Malle…so much."

Maleficent smiled softly. "And I love you, my little beast."

That morning was spent making preparations for their journey. They bathed in the hot springs. Maleficent left instructions that Balthazar was to be in charge of the Moors defense in her stead. Once they were finished eating breakfast, Maleficent took Aurora in her arms and took to the air.

As soon as they were beyond the border between the Moors and Alba, she landed. She set Aurora gently on her feet, and at the confused look she got, she explained, "I just want you to myself for a few hours. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Aurora replied. For the first time in days, Maleficent saw a hint of a smile. It didn't contain the usual brightness she was accustomed to, but it was something, and she would take what she could get as far as getting Aurora to return to her old bubbly self. She knew that it was an unreasonable expectation that Aurora would ever go completely back after all that happened over the last year, but if she could get even a hint, she would count that as a victory.

She smiled and kissed Aurora's temple before taking her queen's arm and walked alongside her. Neither of them said anything for a long while. For Maleficent's part, she was simply trying to enjoy their time alone without any of the usual demands pressing on them. She knew that once they returned to that castle, times like these would become all but nonexistent. That was the price they had to pay to keep both Alba and the Moors safe, and they would sacrifice their own happiness to ensure that outcome; that was just who they were.

She tensed as soon as she felt Aurora stiffen. Her eyes searched frantically for the threat, and she felt momentarily shamed for not sensing a threat before Aurora. It passed when she realized there was nothing threatening them.

"Aurora…what is it?" Her lips barely moved, just in case there was something watching them that she couldn't see, but she knew Aurora heard.

Aurora just shook her head and whimpered. She was trembling, as though she were afraid. Maleficent wanted to rip whatever caused such fear apart, but first she needed to know what her target was.

* * *

Ghosts of hands ran along her skin, hands that were not loving like Maleficent's. The sensation made her skin crawl, and made her want to peel away at her own flesh until she was raw from head to toe. As the sensations grew more tangible and she could hear their voices taunting her, she fell to her knees and cried out.

"Aurora…!" Firm, slender hands gripped her shoulders and shook her. She didn't quite register what was happening around her, and that frightened her more than the tactile memories.

"God, make them stop…!"

"Aurora… Come back to me, beastie…"

She retched and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground until there was nothing left to purge and she was left dry heaving and trembling. As arms encircled her, she flinched back before burying her face in a warm lap. She sobbed. Eventually, her sobs were reduced to hiccups. At that point, she felt numb. Her mind was clouded with fog, and part of her feared that it would never clear. At the same time, she was content with the thought of never having to relive those awful memories again.

"I won't ever allow anyone to hurt you again, Aurora," she heard. She thought the words hallow. People had hurt her, many times over. "But please tell me what haunts you."

"They—they did—things—vile things," she felt herself say in a voice that did not sound entirely like her own. She flinched, afraid how Maleficent would react.

"Oh, beastie…"

She stiffened initially when she felt Maleficent hold her. After a few moments, she crumpled and sobbed some more.

A wide range of emotions touched Maleficent's heart in rapid succession. Rage, sorrow, regret, and understanding took turns dominating over the rest of the intense reactions she felt. She wanted so much to know more, but she knew just how difficult it was for Aurora to say as much as she did. The rest of what she wanted to know would fall into place in time. Everything made sense, and she wished that it had been anything but this.

She just held Aurora and whispered words of comfort. Her failure to protect Aurora had cost the young queen dearly. The shame of her inability to save Aurora this particular hurt would follow her until her last breath, and perhaps even past the grave.

"I won't blame you if you want to leave me and return to the Moors," Aurora sniffled.

Maleficent blinked, dumbfounded. Was this Aurora's way of dismissing her? She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and tried to remain calm. "Is that what _you_ wish?"

"I—I don't know…" Her small hands tugged at Maleficent's robes. "I—you deserve better. Someone who isn't tainted."

Her upper lip curled up in a snarl. Whoever planted that idea in Aurora's head was going to pay dearly, and she would take every bit of pleasure in drawing out that punishment.

"Aurora, look at me," she commanded seriously. She waited to continue until Aurora's tear-filled eyes were on her. "There is no one I want more. I will see you through this hardship, and any hardship that might be around the corner. I am only sorry I couldn't be there to protect you from this."

Aurora nodded shakily. Maleficent wasn't convinced that she believed her, but she vowed to do everything she could to remind Aurora how much she loved her in any way that she could.

It was a while before Aurora calmed down, and it was only then that she relaxed herself. She continued rubbing small circles on Aurora's back, figuring they could both use a little time to recover and collect themselves before continuing their journey.

In the silence, her ears picked up a sound she thought she would never hear again. It was a soft caw. Her heart leapt with jubilation before she could reign in that sudden spark of hope.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The cawing was faint, even to Maleficent's keen ears. She searched around her immediate surroundings frantically, but she could not find the source of the sounds. Part of her thought that she was hallucinating, that she was hoping too much, but if by some far off miracle he was still alive, she had to know. Her heart raced and skipped every few beats.

"Aurora, do you hear that…?" she asked, barely louder than a whisper.

She looked down to find Aurora passed out. Her eyes softened with sympathy. She carefully dislodged herself from the other woman, and cringed at the soft and pitiful whimpers that came from Aurora. She ran her fingers through Aurora's hair gently a couple times before she got up and continued her search.

It did not take her long to find where the noise was coming from. Lying in a crumpled heap was a raven, broken and many feathers missing, but he was alive. Her heart leapt with disbelief and hope. "Diaval!" She scooped his broken body in her hands and cradled him close.

He cawed weakly in acknowledgment.

A surge of emotions washed over her. Among them were jubilation, relief, disbelief, and optimism. Just a couple weeks ago, she had buried everything but a body, and to discover that he lived...it was almost too much to take in.

"Aurora! Aurora, Diaval lives!"

She whipped around to find Aurora clambering to her feet. She caught the wince and grimace, but the way Aurora's face lit up when she saw Diaval washed away her guilt.

"Diaval! Maleficent…his wings…"

She nodded somberly. "We need to heal his injuries."

"We need to get him to my castle," Aurora said quickly. "He'll be safe in my chambers. And you can stay at his side there."

Maleficent frowned at that idea, but she didn't have a better one. She wanted to take him back to the Moors, but she couldn't leave Aurora defenseless either. "I need you to hold him. I'll fly us back to your castle."

Aurora nodded and took Diaval. She stroked the raven's feathers soothingly as Maleficent scooped her into her arms and took flight.

Maleficent raced toward the castle. Memories of the only two other times she had done just that came to mind. The first time when she transformed Diaval into a horse and raced against time to rescue Aurora from the curse she put on her, and the second time only a year before when Diaval reported that Aurora was in danger. And now she was racing against time once more, but this time it was to save her raven companion.

She beat her powerful wings against the air. With each flap, she surged forward just a little faster.

"Land in the courtyard!" Aurora yelled over the wind.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. If anyone so much as looked aggressive as they approached them, she would be ready. She obeyed Aurora's request, and as she landed, she kicked up as much dust as she could. Anything it took to display her strength to any on looking humans.

As soon as her feet were on the ground, three guards approached with pikes. She glared at them, and her wings were spread in a threatening display. She dared them to try and attack first.

"Maleficent, please let me handle this," Aurora murmured, handing Diaval back. She stepped forward.

"I am your queen!" she said in a tone that caught Maleficent's attention. She smirked proudly at how Aurora could command respect, no matter what life seemed to throw at her.

"We are under orders to kill the Witch of the Moors on sight!" one of them replied, and pointed the tip of his pike at Maleficent.

Maleficent arched her eyebrow at that. She would like to see him try. As much as she wanted an excuse to show these humans she was not one to be trifled with, she would not be the first to strike. At least not without Aurora telling her to, or their lives being in danger.

"Under whose authority?" Aurora demanded.

"King Gregory."

"Gregory is dead! He died on the battlefield! I am your rightful queen! Maleficent is my guest. Anyone who harms her will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. Now take me to my chambers! And call the council!"

They looked to each of the others, as though considering their options. Maleficent pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at them. That seemed to be enough for them to back down, which Maleficent thought was wise. Had they continued to bar their path, she would have turned one of them into a rat as an example to the others.

"Impressive, beastie," Maleficent whispered in her ear as they were led through the castle corridors. "That sent shivers down even my spine."

"Men only respect power," Aurora murmured back.

Maleficent nodded. It was a painful lesson to watch her queen learn, but it was a necessary one for her to be an effective ruler.

She kept her eyes on the men as they led them through the castle. Nothing could ever convince her to trust them, especially after they effectively declared loyalty to Gregory. She planned on counseling Aurora on being wary of everyone around her until she could determine who was genuinely loyal to her.

The castle was much as she remembered it from her visit six years ago. Iron spikes lined the walls as a defense against the Moorish army. Her skin itched and burned as she walked alongside Aurora. She said nothing about her discomfort; she knew that Aurora would put removing the iron at the top of her list of priorities. She also didn't want to give the human guards any satisfaction in knowing that the iron caused her pain.

Once they were alone in Aurora's chambers, she relaxed, but only slightly. She took a moment to look around, noting the various changes. A small cage hung from the ceiling. Diaval's weak caws grew more frantic; leading her to conclude that was the cage he was held in during his imprisonment.

"Aurora, is there a way we can take that offensive thing down?" she asked as she nodded to the cage.

Aurora frowned and nodded. She rushed to the call bell next to her bed and pulled on the chord. "A housemaid ought to be here momentarily," she said. "I'll have her bring a pillow for Diaval to rest on while he recovers."

"Thank you. Now you need your rest. You've had a long day as it is."

The way Aurora's eyes glinted with betrayal tugged at Maleficent's heart. It was hard to see Aurora in such a state, and what hurt worst of all was knowing there was little she could do to help ease the pain.

"I'll rest once I know both Alba and the Moors are safe," Aurora replied curtly. Her tone threw Maleficent off balance for a brief moment, but the faery also understood all too well Aurora's perspective. She let it go and watched as Aurora began pacing back and forth while they waited.

Maleficent stood next to the cold fireplace with Diaval in her arms. She still couldn't believe that he was alive, and she kept looking down at him as though he would disappear any second.

The knock at the door jarred her from her thoughts. She glared at the old man who entered. She recognized him as one of Aurora's councilmen, but she did not remember his name. She regarded him coldly as she tried to figure out if he could be trusted, or if he was one of the traitors who supported Gregory.

"Queen Aurora," he gasped. His pale eyes narrowed at Maleficent. "And what is the Witch doing here?"

"Maleficent is my guest, Lord Frederick," Aurora told him with exasperated calmness. "I expect you to inform everyone in this castle by dawn tomorrow."

"Of—of course, Your Majesty," he said, sounding startled. He bowed stiffly.

"Your second task is to call a council meeting for tomorrow."

"But Your Majesty, not everyone is present at court."

"Then call them back to court. I want a meeting within the fortnight."

"Yes, Your Majesty." At this, he bowed again.

"And third, I require an extra pillow and medical supplies."

"Are you hurt, Your Majesty?" He sounded concerned, but Maleficent didn't trust that it was sincere.

"No, but my friend is."

"I will see to it personally. Anything else, Your Majesty?"

"No. Once your tasks are seen to, I would like to be left in peace."

Maleficent glared at his back as he retreated from the bedchamber. She did not relax until the doors shut behind him. "Are you sure he can be trusted?" she asked sullenly.

"No," Aurora admitted warily. "Until I hear my nobles swear fealty to me again, I can't trust anyone."

"They betrayed you once before," Maleficent hissed.

"That was before I had you so openly at my side," Aurora retorted. The quickness of her quip startled Maleficent momentarily. "They fear you, Malle."

"As they should."

"But some will see your presence at court as a betrayal," Aurora added, frowning thoughtfully. "I will have to grant titles and land in order to secure their loyalty."

Maleficent closed the distance between them. She draped her left wing over Aurora protectively. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't leave my side…" Aurora's voice cracked.

"Never," Maleficent swore softly.

"And guide me when I'm faced with impossible choices…"

"Always."

Maleficent didn't step away, even when a maid brought the pillow and medical supplies Aurora requested for Diaval. She glared at the offending woman and watched her scurry off in a fright.

"Diaval needs to be properly seen to," Aurora said, drawing attention back to the duty at hand.

Maleficent set him on the pillow that Aurora placed next to the bed. She helped Aurora set his broken wing and wrapped it in the splint before she used her magic to make him sleep.

* * *

Once they had done all they could for Diaval, Aurora collapsed in one of the cushioned chairs next to her fireplace. The day had really taken a toll on her, and she still had so much left to do.

Finding Diaval alive was something she didn't expect. It was a welcome surprise though. Somehow it made all the heartache of recent weeks lessen. She just had to make sure that she did everything in her power to keep him alive, and she had every intention of doing just that. She knew that Maleficent needed him, though she wouldn't come right out and say as much.

"Let us retire, beastie," Maleficent murmured.

She reached up and squeezed Maleficent's slender fingers when she felt them on her shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes, and as much as she tried, she could not keep them from falling.

"Sweet Aurora, what troubles you?"

"It's all just too much, Malle…"

Maleficent didn't say anything; she just scooped Aurora into her arms and held her. Aurora snuggled as close as she could, taking comfort in what Maleficent was offering.

"We _will_ make it through this," the faery told her firmly. "I won't leave you to fight this battle alone."

Aurora wanted to believe her words, but even she knew that all it took was a moment for their lives to spiral out of control. That meant that she had to find her own strength to rely on, and the sooner she did that, the better off her kingdoms would be. Still, she began to doze and shifted so that she could drape her arms around Maleficent's neck. She would not deny herself the security that Maleficent always seemed to offer her.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just as a warning, this chapter contains content relating to PTSD.**

**Chapter 3**

The following days after Aurora's arrival at Castle Alba were blustering with activity. Upon Aurora's instructions, the castle was cleared of all traces of iron, just as it had prior to her coronation. News traveled quickly throughout the kingdom of the queen's return to power. Most of the common folk were just happy that the conflict was resolved in time to plant their crops and send livestock out to graze.

Aurora spent most of that time behind her bedchamber doors, only allowing her household staff to enter. She tended to Diaval during most of her waking hours, claiming that it at least kept her busy and distracted from lingering thoughts of the past year.

Being confined behind stonewalls only served to make Maleficent's skin crawl. She kept to the shadows as much as possible whenever any of the household staff came blustering in. Her feathers bristled each time someone entered. Despite how much being in the castle put her on edge, she refused to leave Aurora's side, not after everything that had happened.

Her days were spent helping Aurora tend to Diaval, and her nights soothing Aurora to sleep. She yearned to return to the Moors, but she knew she couldn't, not until she had a firm grasp of the state of affairs in Alba. She hoped that Diaval's recovery would be swift so that she could send him in her stead. She needed to know that her home was safe, but even so, her top priority was to keep Aurora safe.

She let out a long sigh as she leaned her head back against the headrest. Aurora was resting after another long day tending to Diaval and directing her household staff's efforts to removing all the offensive iron.

She was glad to see that Aurora was able to keep busy with some of the demands of being queen. The busier she stayed, the less time she had to linger on thoughts of the past year.

Ever since Maleficent found out what happened to Aurora, she worried that the young queen would go down a dark path similar to what she traveled in the wake of Stefan stealing her wings. She expected that Aurora would seek vengeance, and she didn't blame her. That didn't mean that she would stand idly by and watch Aurora make the same mistakes she had. She wanted to make those men pay for the damage they caused, but she had to focus on helping Aurora recover. That road to recovery was going to be a long one, and she would fight until the bitter end to see Aurora's bright smiles again.

Aurora's whimpering brought her back to the present. Her lips pursed into a frown as she rubbed soothing circles on Aurora's back in an attempt to stop the nightmare from going any further. She started humming softly, and that seemed to work. She continued through much of the night. As far as she could tell, that seemed to keep the night terrors at bay.

Maleficent cocooned them in her wings just before dawn, when Aurora started shivering. She was reluctant to let the day start; Aurora was exhausted, and she was determined to let her get as much rest as possible before such things would become a nonexistent luxury.

After a while, she felt Aurora begin to stir. She hoped that the day would not put too many demands on her, but even she knew enough about the humans to know better. Still, she made a silent vow to do everything she could to lessen the burden.

"Malle…" Aurora murmured.

Maleficent lifted her wing enough that she could look down at Aurora, who was still sleeping. Her eyes softened when she realized that whatever her lover was dreaming, she was involved. She hoped that it was a good dream; that would be a welcome change to recent weeks. She leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Aurora's forehead.

Aurora's eyes fluttered open. A small smile graced her lips, and that was enough to spark Maleficent's hope that there were better days to come.

"Hey you," she said sleepily.

"There you are," Maleficent replied with a smile of her own. She allowed for Aurora to take her hand, anything it took to help her lover regain her strength.

"You stayed…why…?" Aurora asked, her voice cracking.

The way she asked the question, more so than the question itself broke Maleficent's heart. She tightened her hold on Aurora's hand subconsciously. "I will stay at your side, always if you allow it."

"But why…?"

"Because you stole what is left of my heart," Maleficent told her. She searched Aurora's face as she tried to understand why Aurora was asking such a question. Did Aurora really think so little of herself that she would think that Maleficent would abandon her? Maleficent thought it ludicrous. But Maleficent knew that what she thought didn't matter. This was about Aurora's sense of worth, and it was that simple. She needed to find a way to improve Aurora's confidence. Her thoughts were interrupted when Aurora grabbed the fabric of her robe and tugged on it. Her eyebrow arched when the younger woman began moving her hips.

"Aurora…?" She hissed through gritted teeth as sparks of arousal shot through her body. "What are you…?"

"I want to feel you," Aurora whimpered. "I want you to make me forget what those men did to me."

Maleficent's eyes widened slightly as she felt a large lump form in her throat. She wondered briefly if her ears were deceiving her. Then she wondered if Aurora understood what she was asking her to do. She studied the younger woman closely, searching for any nonverbal cues that told her what she needed to know.

"Malle…please… I need you."

"Are you certain?"

"I couldn't be more certain. Now shut up and fuck me."

* * *

Aurora's heart pounded with anticipation as Maleficent nodded. She couldn't recall the last time she felt Maleficent's hands on her skin, not in that way. She closed her eyes and tried to lose herself to the sensations sparking through her body as Maleficent's lips left hot trails across her skin.

She gasped when Maleficent kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples. She bit her bottom lip as her lover took one perk nipple into her mouth and began suckling and biting it greedily. She arched her back, moving toward the touch rather than away from it.

"Yessss," she hissed. This is what she needed. She basked in the attention Maleficent was granting her, soaking all of it up.

She cried out before a moan replaced the cry when she felt sharp teeth sink into the pulse point on her neck. The bite turned to gentle sucking and licking before she felt the scraping of teeth once more.

"God, Maleficent!"

She opened her eyes, and the mischievous glint in the faery's eyes sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes fluttered shut again as sharp nails trailed lightly across her skin. They dug in briefly before they were gone, leaving her feeling oddly empty.

"Hurry up and fuck me already!" she groaned, desperate for the release she was seeking.

"All in good time, my little beastie," Maleficent whispered in her ear, enunciating each word clearly, which only served to draw out Aurora's frustration.

Aurora narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips into a pout as Maleficent's nails trailed down her ribs. Goosebumps followed in their wake. Impatience quickly overtook wanting to bask in the pleasure she was feeling; she hooked her legs around Maleficent's waist and twisted so that she was on top.

"I see that training has had other benefits," Maleficent commented in a low purr. She leaned up to nip at Aurora's collarbone, making her tilt her head back and gasp.

Aurora jerked her hips forward, which made Maleficent's teeth sink deeper into her flesh. She let out a long moan. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she felt as though she would burst if she didn't reach that euphoric state that came with the release that she sought soon.

"Malle…please…" she pleaded desperately.

Maleficent was quick to flip them so that she was back on top. Aurora looked up to see that the faery's eyes were a brilliant green, and they glowed like a cat's. Her breasts heaved with each quick breath she took, and they glistened with sweat. She waited.

Slightly sharpened nails trailed across her skin, leaving a path of Goosebumps in their wake. She shifted under the touch.

Just as she felt the fingers penetrating her, flashes of the pain she experienced just before the end of the war invaded her mind and played in rapid succession. She felt her body tense, though she didn't tell it to. Her arms flailed wildly; she did everything she could to get away from those men as they did the foulest of deeds to her.

* * *

Maleficent quickly pulled her fingers out of Aurora. Her heart pounded as she watched Aurora's sudden fright take hold. She wondered if perhaps she had done something wrong, and those thoughts intensified as a horrible scream escaped Aurora.

"Aurora?!"

She scrambled off Aurora and to her side to avoid getting punched in the face. When it became apparent that Aurora wasn't going to stop flailing any time soon, she did the only thing she could think of, and that was restraining her distraught lover.

It took a while, but Aurora finally calmed down. Maleficent breathed a sigh of relief and slowly relinquished her grip.

"Oh, Malle…!" Aurora's eyes brimmed with tears. That, along with the distress in her voice prompted Maleficent to pull her into a consoling embrace.

"It's ok… You're safe, beastie… I'm here…" Maleficent murmured reassuringly. She rubbed soothing circles along Aurora's back, and held her as Aurora shook with pained sobs.

Within minutes, a loud knock came from the bedchamber doors. "Queen Aurora?" She recognized the voice as one of the royal guards.

"Aurora, you should answer him before he comes barging in," she whispered gently.

"It was just a spider," Aurora croaked. "Maleficent dealt with it."

Maleficent relaxed when she heard the guard leave. She looked over at Diaval. His beady eyes stared back at her. "What?" He crowed softly in response.

"He doesn't know…about us," Aurora said. She sounded drained, which hardly surprised Maleficent.

She continued to stroke the woman in her arms until she succumbed to slumber. As soon as she was convinced Aurora was asleep, she returned her attention to Diaval, and with a flick of her wrist, said, " _Into a man_."

* * *

It had been about a year since he had felt the familiar tingle of changing shape into a man. Diaval tried to hide his cringe as he became acutely aware of the pain of the injuries he had suffered from the dogs.

"Mistress," he croaked. "It's good to see you." He bobbed his head in a slight bow.

"And you, Diaval," Maleficent replied, and she sounded like she meant it. Hearing her soft voice brought an immense sense of comfort to him. "I thought you were dead."

He frowned. There were many times he thought he would die. He shook his head and forced a grin. "Nah, Mistress. I could never leave you like that." He cowered slightly at the scrutiny of her gaze.

"We defeated Gregory, as I'm sure you're aware," Maleficent told him. He nodded. "Aurora killed him in battle. But Phillip betrayed us."

"I had—I heard Gregory plotting it, but—forgive me, Mistress, but I never thought that it would come to pass. I thought the boy was smarter than that. Pardon my asking, but what happened?"

"He killed Actaea," she snarled. "And then he fled like a coward."

Diaval grimaced. He looked at Aurora, and felt a wave of pity for how this must be tearing her to pieces, and after all she had endured. He wished that it wasn't true, but he saw no reason for his mistress to lie to him.

"How is Aurora handling it?" he dared to ask.

"About as well as one could expect," she replied.

"I also noticed that you and her…" He did not know how he should react. What was the proper way to respond to something like that? He had no qualms with same sex couples. Unlike humans, he didn't see it as an abomination. But part of what kept him going was…no, that was no longer a possibility for him. He stamped those feelings down as quickly as they rose.

"Yes, Aurora and I are bonded," Maleficent said. The way her face softened killed him a little inside. And yet he could not begrudge her for it; he wouldn't.

"Um…Mistress…"

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking…when?" He shifted uncomfortably while he waited for his answer.

"When Aurora and I were held prisoner in the dungeons."

Diaval put that bit of information away to be considered later. He decided then that the revelation of Aurora and his mistress being mated changed nothing. He would still do everything he could to serve Maleficent, in any way he could. He would be content in knowing that she had found true happiness in the arms of the young queen.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Mistress, I would like to be changed back into a raven so I can rest," he requested.

Maleficent inclined her head. " _Into a bird_."

And once again, he was in his natural form. He clicked his beak a couple times in thanks before settling down and closing his eyes. He still had a long way before his physical injuries were completely healed, and he knew that couldn't happen soon enough.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maleficent stood on the balcony just outside Aurora's bedchamber with Diaval perched on her shoulder. Over the last few days, he had mostly recovered from his imprisonment and the injuries he suffered from the dogs. While she still had endless questions about his survival, she wasn't going to complain. It was probable that she would never get those answers, and she had to be content with that.

She stroked his feathers absentmindedly as she watched the nobles and their households from across the kingdom pouring into the castle gates. With each day that past since Aurora called for her nobles to attend court, she grew more and more tense at the prospect of possible traitors in their midst. She fully anticipated an attempt on Aurora's life, and she had every intention of preventing any assassin from succeeding. She even recognized some of the banners, though she still could not tell which houses they belonged to. That would have to be rectified, and soon if she had any hope of advising Aurora in the tempest they faced.

A sharp gasp from inside the bedchamber caught her attention. She stormed in to find Aurora holding her stomach and grimacing as her handmaidens were fastening her dress.

"I forgot how tight these cursed things are," Aurora said through gritted teeth and a tight smile.

"If you harm her in any way, you won't have time to regret it," Maleficent snapped at the maidens. Her eyes were narrowed at them, and her feathers bristled in a threatening display.

"Tis nothing more than a dress," the eldest of the handmaidens replied sternly. "Tis cust'mary for court."

Aurora nodded, confirming what the handmaiden said. "It's alright, Maleficent. These dresses are just uncomfortable. I am in no danger."

Maleficent wrinkled her nose in distaste. She almost snorted when Aurora told her that there was no danger; there was always going to be danger in their lives. The dresses being uncomfortable was one statement she would never argue. She had long since accepted that she would never completely understand the humans and why they insisted on clothing that was designed to restrict movement and the ability to breathe normally. She was determined that for as long as she remained in Alba, she was going to keep her loose flowing robes and dresses.

She watched as the handmaidens finished dressing Aurora in her court attire. Her feathers ruffled each time Aurora so much as winced or hissed. Diaval had a similar reaction as he too watched from his preferred perch on her shoulder.

She knew that she wasn't allowed to make a move to protect her young lover; Aurora had taken the initiative to talk with her before the handmaidens showed up. She kept her deeper emotions hidden behind a careful mask until the handmaidens scurried from the bedchamber. It was at that point that she swept over to Aurora. While she kept enough distance so she wasn't looming, she was close enough to be able to support the queen should the need arise.

"I'm not certain I'm ready," Aurora confided quietly. The way her eyes dropped and her brow creased made her appear somehow more vulnerable than Maleficent was accustomed to seeing.

"I will be at your side," Maleficent replied, trying to gently reassure her. "No harm will come to you." Not if she had anything to say about it.

Their eyes met. The look they shared expressed the deep seeded trust and devotion each had for the other in a way that words could not. They shared a small smile before Maleficent offered her arm, which Aurora took.

Maleficent allowed Aurora to set the pace as they walked down the long corridors that led to the throne room. The castle was bustling with activity. The household staff bustled to and fro, frantically making sure that everything was just so for the visiting nobles. Guards were stationed at every turn. Maleficent arched her eyebrows at each of the guards who glared at her, silently challenging them to strike her down. She sneered as she thought on how they were forbidden from attacking her, and while she didn't put it past them to try something, they wouldn't dare try to attack her in the presence of their queen. If they did, she had every right to defend both herself and Aurora, and she wouldn't hesitate to do either.

The throne room was packed, much as it had been during Aurora's christening celebration and her coronation. Trumpets announced their arrival. The nobles attending court knelt in unison. It was quite the sight to take in. Maleficent doubted the gesture was genuine from the majority of those attending this court session. The way Aurora described court life, it all sounded like a staged affair. However, the gesture was expected of them nonetheless. To do otherwise would surely give traitors away.

"Presenting Queen Aurora…and Mistress Maleficent, Protector of the Moors."

Maleficent arched her brow at the squeaky man. She knew that Aurora had told him that he was to present her to the court as well; what she didn't understand was her queen's angle. It was moments like these that she had to remind herself that Aurora _was_ human and that she would never completely comprehend the workings of her mind.

* * *

Aurora let out a small sigh of relief, as Maleficent's name was included in the announcement of arrival. She hoped that this would make it clear to the kingdom of Alba that Maleficent was always welcome, but she knew that it would also make her more enemies. She was also hoping that this would make the conspirators who still lurked in the shadows to come out of hiding. She didn't have time to continuously put down rebellions; that was not the legacy she wanted to leave behind. It was bad enough that she already had to fight one war and had to prepare for a second.

She walked with lithe steps over to her throne. It was an uncomfortable thing, very different from how her predecessors treated thrones. After her coronation, she decided that her throne should be uncomfortable, to remind her that being the regent of Alba was a duty, not a symbol of her status, just as her crown was heavy to remind her of the weight of every choice she made.

She watched from the corner of her eyes as Maleficent retreated to the shadows. She frowned, but she also understood why the faery seemed to remove herself from the center of attention. She knew that Maleficent wouldn't wander far, even if she couldn't see her. Still, having her lover close brought her a sense of security she was otherwise without.

Without her notice, the nobles were standing once more. One by one, they came up, knelt before her, and said the words of fealty. She tried paying attention to each of them, but found it difficult; she hoped that Maleficent was paying attention so that they could compare notes on who they could actually trust.

Aurora nearly snorted at the thought of Maleficent trusting any human beside her. She passed it off as a sniffle as the last of the nobles swore to serve her.

Listening to each noble recite the memorized oaths of fealty grew tiresome very quickly, and the line of nobles seemed endless. Aurora's back ached by the end, and her legs were numb from sitting for what must've been hours. As the last oath was recited, she stood to address her court.

"Betrayal will not be tolerated," she announced, trying to sound as authoritative as she could. Her voice sounded hollow, but she pressed on. "Prince Phillip of Ulstead was an ally. He swore to help me put an end to the usurper Gregory's reign, and on the battlefield, he betrayed me. Lord Chancellor Isaac MacIosaig!"

"Yes, Queen Aurora?" A tall, thin man with a mop of fiery hair atop his head and a neatly trimmed beard stepped forward from the throng of his peers.

"I need you to send Prince Phillip a summons to answer for his crimes. If he does not respond or appear at court within a moon cycle, then he will be tried in absentia." She ignored the murmurs of discontent coming from her court; she had anticipated as much and worse to come from her harsh treatment of traitors. She imagined that some of them were concerned that they may be next. She was hoping that she could use Prince Phillip as an example to the rest of them to bring them back in line; she knew many of those before her now had aided Gregory, but she was hoping that she could be merciful to them and get back to rebuilding Alba.

"Of course, my queen," her Chancellor replied with a bow.

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I must retire." As she stood, her court knelt. She paid them no mind, as her thoughts were elsewhere. She hoped her actions weren't rash, fueled by her desire for revenge rather than justice. Only time could tell.

"That was very brave of you," Maleficent murmured in her ear as they walked side by side down the corridor.

Diaval cawed softly. Aurora assumed that it was in agreement with Maleficent's words. His obsidian eyes bore into hers, and she swore that she saw concern in the raven's eyes.

"I'm going to make more enemies before this is over," Aurora replied wearily.

"That _boy_ must face the consequences for his crimes."

"But where does it end? I could try most of my court for treason for supporting Gregory."

"You could," Maleficent agreed after a long stretch of silence. "But sometimes a show of mercy could inspire loyalty. I doubt Gregory showed any."

Aurora forced a smile at those words. Yes, she wanted to be remembered in history as being a benevolent ruler, a just monarch. And she believed that so long as she had Maleficent and Diaval at her side, she could achieve as much.

"More enemies will reveal themselves, yes," Maleficent continued. "But the sooner we deal with them, the sooner we will have peace."

The rest of the walk back to Aurora's bedchamber was blanketed in quiet musings. Aurora considered as many of the consequences to her actions as she could, and there were many. Could Alba afford to pay for her mistakes? That thought tortured her more than most of the rest.

Her gaggle of handmaidens were already waiting for her when she arrived at her bedchamber. Someone must've alerted them that she was retiring early. She pursed her lips in disappointment.

"There is no need for any of you tonight," Maleficent said, her tone low and words clipped. "One of you, bring your queen her supper. Now away with you!"

Aurora squeezed Maleficent's arm gently in a show of gratitude. She leaned against the faery as they entered their shared bedchamber.

"Go wait on the bed. I will be there in a moment." Maleficent kissed her lightly on the temple before striding out to the balcony. Aurora acquiesced her request; she was too exhausted to argue.

* * *

As soon as the warm late-Summer air hit Maleficent's face, she turned to Diaval. His noir eyes bore into hers as he waited for instructions.

"I need you to find Balthazar. Tell him what has transpired here. Return as soon as you can."

She stood on the balcony for several minutes while she watched Diaval disappear into the horizon. When she had to strain to see him, she turned back to the bedchamber.

One of the handmaidens she had sent scurrying away was just delivering Aurora's supper when she reentered. She observed silently as the maiden scampered away once more.

"Would you like me to help you out of that uncomfortable looking contraption before you eat?" she asked, adding a little humor to the lilt of her voice.

"I'm not hungry," Aurora responded.

Maleficent pursed her lips. That simply would not do. Since their war with Gregory came to a close, it was a constant struggle to get Aurora to eat anything, and Maleficent grew weary of the continuous battle. She was not about to sit idly by and watch as Aurora wasted away.

"You need to eat," she said.

"I'm not hungry…" Aurora repeated sullenly.

Her eyes flashed as she felt her ire for the young queen's refusal to eat rise. She took a couple controlled breaths in an attempt to calm down before she said something she might regret later.

"Please eat," she pleaded as she allowed for her fatigue to show. "Even a few bites."

"Will that satisfy you, Maleficent?"

She flinched slightly at the bite in Aurora's tone. This reaction was not something wholly unexpected; she had anticipated this and worse from Aurora as they navigated the road of recovery together. She knew that Aurora only said these things because she was hurting, but that didn't make it any easier to hear or see the effects of the trauma. She wished that she could go back in time and spare her young lover the painful experiences life had thrust upon her, and it was harder knowing that wishes such as these were in vain. If only simply holding Aurora and whispering sweet words would be enough to erase what those vile things did to her, and Maleficent wished that it was that simple.

"Yes." She choked on that otherwise simple word. It was only a partial truth. In truth, it was a start, but she would take what she could get in convincing Aurora to eat.

Maleficent ambled over to the platter of food the handmaiden brought for them. She moved it to the bed and started feeding Aurora small morsels. She nibbled on some of the fruit herself in between feeding her queen.

"I've had enough," Aurora said after a little while.

A small smile touched Maleficent's lips. She was pleased to see that Aurora had consumed a fair bit, despite her protests. It wasn't as much as she had hoped for, but it was something. She knew that it would take time for Aurora to rebound from all that tormented her. While that did not make it any easier for Maleficent to watch, especially on the harder days, she knew from experience that Aurora would never completely move on, but she clung tightly to the hope that better days were ahead, once they dealt with Phillip.

"Shall I help you out of those offensive clothes then?" she asked in a mildly teasing tone.

"Please."

Maleficent began unlacing the dress with nimble fingers. She had managed to cut the time it took for her to get Aurora out of these dresses by half since they had returned to Alba. It still took her longer than she liked, but she wasn't about to relinquish the job to the handmaidens. It was bad enough that she had to allow them the honor of dressing their queen each morning.

Once the court attire was pooled around Aurora's feet, she was somewhat shocked to feel a pair of slender hands roaming all over her body. She blinked at Aurora, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Let me touch you, please," came the shuddering whisper against her ear.

She stiffened. In the time they had been together as lovers, she had been very careful to not allow Aurora to reciprocate their lovemaking. It wasn't because she didn't trust her young lover; she didn't trust herself or what she would do if Aurora somehow triggered a negative response from her. She was afraid that she would lose control, and she knew that could be dangerous for Aurora.

She weighed the risks against her desire to give Aurora anything she desired. Aurora asked so very little. Was it really so wrong to grant her this one request? Could she give the reigns of control over, even for just one night? It would put them on more even ground. It might also help Aurora, and that was enough for her.

Maleficent inclined her head and released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her wings twitched as she felt air against her now naked body. She tilted her head back and hissed when Aurora attacked one nipple with her mouth and tweaked the other between her thumb and forefinger.

"Nng! Easy, beastie…" she grunted.

Aurora's response was to trail the fingertips of her free hand down Maleficent's back and dig her nails in just between her wings. All the sensations combined sent electric shocks through to her core. She didn't think it was possible to feel such pleasure. Each time they laid together, Maleficent was too focused on pleasuring Aurora that she never really thought about her own. She thought she got enough pleasure simply by getting Aurora to cum until the young queen couldn't stand on her own for hours; she was wrong.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

Aurora stopped suckling long enough to say, "Not planning it," before she switched nipples.

Dots lined Maleficent's vision. Was this what she did to Aurora each time she went forward with the intention of drawing their lovemaking out? If that was the case, she knew she was doing her job right; if not, then she vowed that she would pick up the slack in the future.

"Ffff—Aurora!" Her eyes popped open as ecstasy traveled through her body. She didn't want to wait any longer; she wanted Aurora's fingers to ravish her and continue until she begged for it to stop.

Soft lips covered hers in a demanding kiss. She returned it with just as much heat and desperation. Her fingers tangled in Aurora's hair, and she gave a gentle tug that allowed her to move her lips down her lover's slender neck. As she did this, she moved her hips in small, sensuous circles against Aurora. The friction made them shudder and gasp.

"Bed, now," Aurora commanded, short of breath.

Maleficent considered the repercussions for ignoring her queen. She decided better of it and acquiesced. She was too wound up to consider anything other than her release. She swayed her hips as she made her way over to the queen's bed, moving as slow as she could stand with the knowledge that what she was doing was driving Aurora mad.

"Hands and knees," Aurora told her, as a single finger was slowly inserted into Maleficent's folds, just barely missing the mark where she wanted those fingers. The finger flicked her a couple times before it was removed, and she had never felt so empty. She had barely registered that her wings were nearly completely unfurled from just that simple touch. She could only imagine how far they would extend once Aurora was finished with her.

Maleficent let out a most pitiful whine as she obeyed Aurora's command. At this point, she would do just about anything if it led to Aurora giving her what she so desperately needed.

Within moments of obeying Aurora's most recent command, she felt first one then two fingers attacking her core. They alternated between rough and gentle, and the curling and thrusting drove Maleficent to the brink of madness. Whimpers and moans escaped her throat, and she had no control over the noises. It wasn't until she felt wet flesh against her core that she felt her release. A guttural, animalistic noise escaped her, and her wings unfolded to their full glory as she rode out wave after wave of ecstasy. When it was done, she collapsed with Aurora curled up in her arms.

"That was…unbelievable," she said after she was able to catch her breath. She was mildly surprised to see the satisfied smile on Aurora's face. It was a welcome sight.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. I think we both needed that."

"Would it please you if I returned the favor?"

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My apologies for the delay on getting this chapter out there, and thank you to those of you who read and reviewed and were patient with me as I drafted and edited this. While I try and get updates out in a timely manner, I do try and focus on making my writing up to the standards I try to hold for myself. For those of you who also read "From the Shadows", that update is also in the works, just slower than I would like.**

**Chapter 5**

"Prince Phillip." The fresh exchequer bowed, almost over zealous in his observance of protocol. In his shaking hand was a sealed letter.

Phillip grimaced as he turned from his ill father's bed. His face was still pale from the verbal lashing he had been enduring for his lack of foresight in the matter with the kingdom of Alba. "Yes, what is it?" he demanded.

"A rider just arrived. It's a message from Queen Aurora of Alba."

"Read it."

The exchequer broke the seal with shaky fingers before reading the letter: "Phillip, you who art crown prince of Ulstead, may your father, Hubert, third of his name, the anointed and rightful king of Ulstead reign long with peace and wisdom, I write this to you now with a heavy heart. I feel it is my duty to remind you of the oath you swore unto me to come to my aid, should the need ever arise. That time came and went, and you broke your oath the moment your sword struck down Lorella. I now summon you to my court to face justice for your actions. Should you not heed my summons within the fortnight, you will be tried in abstention. Signed, Queen Aurora of Alba and Defender of the Moors."

Phillip's hands were balled into fists by the time his exchequer finished reading the letter. He worked his jaw. The insult was a grave one; it was unacceptable. He was bound to Aurora, just as she was to him, and for her to overstep her authority as a woman made him appear weak in the eyes of his rival lords. There was also the matter of her bedding the faery witch. He planned on dealing with all those stains to his honor in the appropriate fashion, befitting the slights.

"Son, you must go," his father wheezed.

"Do not be ridiculous," he snapped.

"Refusal of the regent of Alba— _cough—_ is dishonor to Ulstead. It will— _cough_ —it will mean— _cough_ —war."

"Father, save your strength. You are not well." His tone was not one of tenderness. He knew that his father was at the end of his life, and that upon Hubert's death, he would rule over Ulstead; it was his birthright. "I will make Aurora my wife, just as you bid me to do." Following the solemn oath, Hubert exhaled for the final time.

"Prince Phillip…your father…the king's dead," the exchequer informed him unnecessarily.

"Not Prince, King; address me properly." Phillip gazed down at his father's fresh corpse. He wasn't entirely certain what he should feel, or if he should experience emotion at all. Both of his parents were dead now. He never really knew his mother. His father was never a cruel man, but he was busy with the demands of running a kingdom, so there was no time to grow overly close. That was just the way for the ruling class. Over the years, Hubert sent Phillip to Alba in his stead in an attempt to secure the much-needed alliance with their neighbors to the west.

"Begin making preparations for my father's funeral," he ordered.

"At once, sire." The exchequer bowed as he exited the royal bedchamber.

"I promise to do everything in my power to be a worthy successor, father," Phillip murmured before leaving the room. _'If it is a war Aurora wants, then a war she will get. And this time, I'll be sure to kill that winged witch this time around,'_ he thought.

* * *

Light filtered into the royal bedchamber when Aurora opened her eyes. Her limbs were still tangled with Maleficent. Her muscles ached from the previous night's lovemaking. She snuggled closer to Maleficent, and her lips quirked into a satisfied smile. She trailed her fingers lightly against the feathers of Maleficent's left wing.

"That tickles, you beast," Maleficent's deep voice lilted against her ear.

"Sorry…" Aurora retracted her hand sheepishly. She felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed.

"I did not tell you to stop."

Aurora's blush deepened. She continued stroking Maleficent's feathers. She remembered another time Maleficent had allowed a similar touch; it seemed so long ago, even though only a year had come and gone. "I'm sorry I didn't ask permission."

"Sweet Aurora, my love." The pained expression in Maleficent's face caused torment for the young queen. The dark faery shifted so that she was above Aurora, and their closeness made Aurora almost hyper aware of the places their bodies made contact. They looked deep into the other's eyes; it was one of the few ways they were both exposed to the other. "If you ever do anything to upset me, especially in such an innocent way, I will tell you. Just as I expect you to be honest with me if I do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Aurora bit her bottom lip and nodded. She returned the tender kiss her winged lover granted her.

Their moment was cut short at the pounding knock at the door. Aurora glared at the offending noise, reminding her that while she resided in Alba, she had responsibilities that took her away from the security of having private moments with Maleficent. It was times such as these that she often wished that she had decided to be one of the absent monarchs that she learned about in her history lessons and retreat to the Moors, but that wasn't her.

"Right on time," Maleficent muttered under her breath; Aurora almost didn't hear her.

Aurora grimaced. She detested when her duties to Alba removed her from the comfort Maleficent brought her. She had to remind herself that the people needed her, as much as she wished it weren't so. She reconciled that it might not always be so. If she could restore order to her kingdom, and ensure Alba's safety from Ulstead, then perhaps she could have more time to devote to Maleficent. She leaned in for a quick kiss before bidding whoever dared disturb her to enter.

"Your—Majesty." The head handmaiden's face went crimson upon seeing her queen and faery consort nude and in each other's arms. She cleared her throat before pushing on. "You have several appointments to see to today. But first, might I recommend getting presentable to your court?"

Aurora considered what the repercussions would be for sending her away, especially as Maleficent's hands began to wander dangerously close to her core. She shot a glare at the mischievous faery, promising her in that single look that she would inflict unimaginable pleasures later.

"Very well." She untangled herself from Maleficent and allowed for her handmaidens to dress her in yet another of her uncomfortable dresses that restricted her breathing to the point of threatening passing out. It was dark purple; made of coarse fabric that itched everywhere it touched her skin. The corset was embroidered with her house sigil, a gold lion. The fabric of the dress was coarse and itchy wherever it touched her skin. It took all of her self-control to not claw her way out of the dress.

"Maleficent, would you do me the honor of joining me?" Aurora asked. Her words sounded stiff to her ears, but she dared not give her handmaidens any more reason to gossip. She knew that they would after catching her and Maleficent nude in the same bed.

"If that is what you wish." Maleficent's deep purr sent pleasant shivers down Aurora's spine.

Aurora dismissed her handmaidens before she helped Maleficent dress in her robes. She gasped suddenly as she felt the ghosts of hands roam over her body. Her vision blurred around the edges, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Aurora…?!"

The next thing Aurora knew, she was on the floor, twitching and whimpering. As she came to, she realized that Maleficent was holding her. She cried softly and apologized repeatedly.

"My sweet Aurora, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am right here." Maleficent gently stroked her back and murmured soft assurances.

"Why can't it just stop…?" Aurora whimpered.

* * *

Maleficent's heart shattered as she heard those words. She knew that Aurora had just had a flashback, as she recognized the symptoms from when she'd have them. She pulled the smaller woman as close to her as she could, giving ample time for her to pull away should she choose.

"Aurora, I need you to listen to me. You are not alone. You will never be alone. I am right here. I will never leave your side for as long as you wish."

She rocked back and forth and murmured soothing words until Aurora calmed down. She hated being unable to do much else. Her outrage at the men who reduced Aurora to this flared. Aurora was supposed to be happy, all her days; at least that was how Flittle's gift was worded. She couldn't work out why it wasn't holding. Faery magic was linked with wording and intent; she had learned that the hard way when she tried to revoke her curse. _"No power on earth can change it."_ Her wings stiffened as she recalled those hasty words. Love had broken the curse, her love, but she was the one who placed it on Aurora in the first place; she had used Aurora as a pawn in her scheme against Stephen. She forced the guilt aside and wondered if that was why the pixies gifts seemed to be no longer in affect. But that wasn't true, not entirely. Knotgrass's gift of beauty remained in tact, for Aurora was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on.

"Help me up?" Aurora's voice, though weak and small, broke Maleficent from her deepest thoughts. She appeared more fragile than the faery was accustomed to seeing. Again, the desire to rip those men apart slowly so she could prolong their suffering built up. She held it back as best she could; at that moment, Aurora needed her, and she was not going to willingly abandon her to fill her need for revenge.

Maleficent helped Aurora to her feet, and once they were up, she took it upon herself to support Aurora's weight. "You could cancel your appointments," she murmured. She had seen Aurora do it before, when they first returned to Alba.

"I can't," Aurora argued, sounding forced. "For all I know, we might need to prepare for another war. I also need to undo the damage Gregory did."

Maleficent pursed her lips into a frown. She found Aurora's explanation displeasing, but she also understood it was necessary. It could serve as a much needed distraction. She nodded slowly and walked beside her queen all the way to the council chambers.

She glared at each of the men Aurora had decided to keep on her council. A few faces she did not recognize, and she was wary of them. She did not bother to disguise her suspicion of them as she observed and listened.

It was not the first time she watched Aurora argue against her council, but that did not lessen the outrage she felt every time they tried to manipulate her into doing their bidding. They assumed that just because she was young that she was naive and easy to control. Maleficent was proud to see Aurora refuse to back down, though that did not mean that the young queen disregarded all advice from her council.

"Our economy simply cannot support another campaign," one said, his voice carrying over the rest.

Maleficent wondered what he meant. She had heard Aurora explain once that the human world revolved around commerce and trade. It was what provoked many a war, and a large part of why the humans constantly attacked the Moors.

"It is not a war I want to fight," Aurora admitted, drawing all attention back to her. Her voice was quiet and heavy.

"Then why not accept Prince Phillip's hand in marriage and unite our kingdoms?" another councilman demanded. "Both kingdoms will be stronger for it."

"Did you not listen to my edict, Lord Vernon?" Aurora retorted. "If you had, you would know that Phillip betrayed his oath to me. How do you expect me to marry a man who would so quickly betray me?"

"You have been betrothed to him since your christening." Vernon shuffled through a pile of scrolls and pulled one out. "Your late father made it so."

"My father was a mad king," Aurora sniffed. "If all this council is going to do is try to force my hand into marrying Phillip, I will call a recess. I will _not_ listen to it."

"Think of Alba, Your Majesty," Vernon pleaded.

Maleficent's wings unfurled, just enough to appear threatening. Her eyes narrowed pointedly at the man. He met her gaze without backing down like most men did in her presence. She would have been impressed with his boldness if it weren't for the fact that he was openly defying Aurora and trying to force her into a marriage she didn't want.

"I am thinking of Alba, Lord Vernon," Aurora replied evenly. "Do you not think it is possible for Phillip to empty Alba's coffer and abandon her to the conquest of other kingdoms down the road? I gave Phillip a chance to avoid open war; it is up to him to take responsibility for his crimes."

Maleficent smiled smugly. She could always count on Aurora to come up with a diplomatic response to those she vehemently disagreed with.

"As you will, Your Majesty," Vernon said. He did not sound happy, but Maleficent pegged him for being intelligent enough to know when to rest his arguments.

"If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed until tomorrow," Aurora announced. She waited a couple moments before getting to her feet, and as one, her council stood.

Maleficent trailed behind Alba's queen. Once they were comfortably out of earshot, she closed the distance between them.

"That went well, I think," Aurora sighed heavily.

"That Vernon is sure persistent about you marrying Phillip," Maleficent commented with a huff.

"He is of the old way. Mine is the new. I never expected change would happen over night."

"He is not to be trusted."

"I don't trust any of my council," Aurora confided seriously. "They are all out for their own interests. But I dare not get rid of them, for fear of being seen as a tyrant queen."

Maleficent frowned. These concerns and so much more weighed heavily on the queen's shoulders. While she understood all too well that was simply part of the office of ruling, that didn't make it any easier to witness her lover experience it. All she could do was find a way to lessen the impact of it all in the hope that Aurora didn't cave to the pressure of running her kingdom.

"What are you thinking?"

The question threw Maleficent off, and she almost collided with a sconce. Aurora very rarely asked such questions. She paused and considered how best to express her thoughts. "I am trying to figure out how best to assist you."

Aurora closed the remaining distance between them. Her steel eyes held Maleficent's gaze; she was one of the few humans who could stare into her eyes, and when she did it, Maleficent felt exposed. "You do more than enough, simply by being at my side when I have to make the impossible decisions."

Maleficent nodded. She believed that she could still do more, but she also understood how important it was to have someone there to confide in and share the burden of ruling. She thought of Diaval and all the times he tempered her rage during her darkest years, and then how Aurora was able to bring out the best in her. She was eternally thankful to them both for that. She continued walking at Aurora's side until they reached the royal bedchamber.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter contains triggering content at the end.

**Chapter 6**

It was weeks before Aurora received Phillip's reply in the form of her messenger's head being delivered to her at supper. The event scarred her, and had her busily preparing for the inevitable war brewing on the horizon. Her advisors were convinced that Phillip wouldn't launch an offensive until after the snows melted, and with autumn just around the corner, it meant that she had time, though precious little of it. She sent her nobles back to their keeps to prepare and raise their armies; she sent her knights to do the same in the immediate reach of her kingdom. The blacksmiths worked long hours, making armor and armaments for each of the soldiers Aurora could raise. She called upon what allies she could to fight for her, pleading her case to each of them, reminding them of wars their countries fought together as allies. Aurora had little time for anything else.

Maleficent sent Diaval back and forth to the Moors for information and to send updates to Balthazar and the rest of the faeries. The dark faery hated being away from her home for so long, but she didn't trust any of Aurora's personal guard to keep her safe, not as effectively as she could. She also didn't trust the rest of the nobles to not try and usurp the throne from Aurora if she left her side. So she relied on Diaval once more to be her eyes, ears, and wings throughout the two kingdoms.

Each day, she watched Aurora grimace more and smile less. She was reduced to helping relieve Aurora of some of the stress the war preparations caused after they retired to the royal bedchamber. Most of the time, she just sat in their bed and listened as Aurora vented her worries and fears. When Aurora had no more to say, she held her and did what she could to reassure her that all would be well, even when she knew that any minute, the war between Alba and Ulstead could break out. It was on these nights that she felt her old anger toward human ambition rise. As far as she was concerned, that was all this was.

Nearly a full moon cycle after Phillip returned Aurora's messenger, one of the queen's councilmen advised hosting a ball. Maleficent wondered for a moment if her ears deceived her; here they were discussing strategy, and one of the old men was suggesting a party. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what his angle was.

"We are in the middle of war preparations, and you want me to host a ball?" Aurora sounded exasperated. She stared the man down, daring him to challenge her. Maleficent recognized it as one of the glares she often shot at men whenever she was in a particularly testy mood. Her chest swelled with pride as she witnessed Aurora using it effectively.

"I understand that, Your Majesty." The way he said "Your Majesty" came across as insolent to Maleficent's ears.

"So why propose this, Lord Malcolm?"

"If I may, Your Majesty…" She inclined her head, permitting him to continue. "Balls are an excellent way to boost the morale of the kingdom, and right now, the kingdom needs that. We just finished a war with the Moorland creatures—"

At that comment, Maleficent's ire began to boil. She could feel the tendrils of green magic whipping around her hands. At a dark look from Aurora, she reigned her anger back just enough that she wouldn't lash out at the man.

"—and now we are on the verge of another. Good morale will help the kingdom stay strong through the troubles ahead. The men will be more willing to fight for their rightful queen."

Maleficent didn't like it, but his words made sense. She thought that it could also boost Aurora's morale to be able to relax for a night and dance her heart away. Her muscles relaxed, and the magic dispersed.

"You make a compelling case, Lord Malcolm. I will agree to this upon one condition. You and the rest of the council make all the arrangements."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Lord Malcolm said with a bow.

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I grow weary of battle strategy." Aurora stood and walked out of the council chambers with Maleficent on her heel.

"That went well, don't you think?" The queen's weary eyes met Maleficent's, and the faery thought she was maybe searching for approval.

"I think your council is only worried about keeping their own necks intact," Maleficent replied with a humorless smile. "But I do find wisdom in Malcolm's words. You do need to find a way to boost the morale of men, for men's hearts are weak. You do not want to give them reason to betray you to Phillip."

"I fear you are right," Aurora murmured with a sigh.

"You must not lose hope, Aurora."

"I know I mustn't."

Silence blanketed them for a few moments. Maleficent mulled over the more recent developments. She grew tired of the council's in fighting and attempts to control Aurora. Sometimes it even seemed that they wanted Aurora to sue for peace with Phillip, and she knew that the only way to accomplish that without war was for Aurora to submit to a political marriage with him. That was something Aurora was adamant against. It was almost as though the council cared naught that Phillip betrayed Aurora's trust.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the field? I would like to hone my skills with the blade."

"If that is your wish," Maleficent replied, inclining her head. She followed Aurora to the royal bedchamber, where Aurora had been keeping her sword since they returned to Alba. Once Aurora was changed into her leathers and her sword was securely fastened to her hip, they walked out to the training field.

* * *

Aurora pretended to not notice the disapproving stares from her household staff and guards as she walked onto the field. A few sparring partners stopped to watch their queen.

She spread her feet into a defensive stance, her eyes narrowed at Maleficent. She waited for the faery to make the first move; her hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

As soon as she saw the telltale twitch of Maleficent's wings, she sidestepped and whipped her sword from its scabbard. She slashed to the side, missing her target by inches. She felt the air blast from Maleficent's wings as she past her. Without missing a beat, she pivoted her stance with Maleficent's movement.

They engaged in this dance until Aurora could barely stand. By that time, the first balefires were being lit. She kelt on one knee, panting hard. Every muscle in her body burned in protest.

"You there, fight your queen!" She heard Maleficent barking at one of the observers.

She looked up to see him stammer. With great effort, she struggled to stand and faced the young soldier with square shoulders. Her sword shook as her hands trembled in the effort it took to keep herself steady.

When she realized that he wouldn't strike first, and her patience failed her, she charged. She lifted her sword above her head and slashed down. Her sword struck his buckler. She leaned all her weight into the mêlée in an attempt to overpower him. He jabbed his practice sword at her gut. When it struck, she grunted and fell to her back.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" he cried repeatedly and fell beside her.

"Ack!" Aurora nearly sobbed. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, but she was determined to not allow them to fall.

"Aurora?!"

She looked up at Maleficent with a grimace. Pain radiated from the point of contact in her gut. She tried to sit up on her own a couple times, but when that failed, she gave in to defeat.

Maleficent wordlessly lifted her into her arms after sheathing her sword. Aurora wrapped her arms around the faery's neck and buried her face into the crook of her neck once they were away from onlookers. She breathed in the scent she associated with comfort and all things good in her life. Even after weeks, her lover still smelled like the Moors. That alone was almost enough to send her into a slumber.

"You did well today," Maleficent commented after a long silence.

Aurora blinked. Her sore muscles told her otherwise; she was going to pay for the training session. The one upside was that her training promised that Maleficent would bathe her in a warm bath.

"It was harder for me to strike you," Maleficent continued.

Aurora took what comfort she could from those words. She relaxed and snuggled deeper against her faery lover. She didn't even notice when they got into the castle, let alone her royal bedchambers. She briefly caught Maleficent ordering one of her handmaidens to draw a warm bath.

She was only half aware of Maleficent undressing her. When she tensed, Maleficent paused and muttered a couple encouraging words to get her to relax. The warm water on her skin felt good; she let out a long sigh as her muscles began unknotting. She relaxed even more, if that was possible, when Maleficent joined her. She leaned back and nestled against her lover's soft body.

Aurora basked in the gentle attention Maleficent was giving her. It was the simple moments such as this one that gave her reason to continue fighting when all hope was lost.

Pleasurable shivers went down her spine as Maleficent teasingly pinched her nipples. She gasped when she felt a harsh tug on her second nipple. Automatically, she spread her legs and was rewarded accordingly. She arched her back to get more friction, and just as quickly as it began, Maleficent stopped. Aurora mewled in disappointment and shifted so she faced Maleficent.

Their eyes met. Hidden in the depths of Maleficent's olive eyes, Aurora found something she didn't often see there: doubt. Lust overshadowed it, but it was definitely there.

She did the only thing she could think of and grabbed the dark faery's horns and pull her in for a kiss. It started rough and demanding, but then it became gentle and loving. Aurora hoped that it would remove what doubt remained in Maleficent's mind how she felt.

When Aurora broke from the kiss to catch her breath, she saw Maleficent's lips slowly quirk into a satisfied smile. She also smiled.

"It is quite alright. I'm not afraid." The memory of when they first met played in her mind.

"You will be," Maleficent purred before she ravished her queen.

* * *

Invitations to the royal ball were sent out. The castle bustled with renewed energy to make preparations for what was promised to be a grand affair. Even Aurora was caught up in preparing for the festivities. In Maleficent's eyes, the queen seemed lighter and much more herself.

"What do you think, Maleficent?" Aurora asked after being presented with the menu for the evening.

"Whatever pleases you, my queen," she responded, smiling at the near huff in Aurora's expression.

"The menu exceeds all expectations," the queen commented with a smile that lit up the dining hall.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" the head chef exclaimed, beaming.

Maleficent was beginning to like the kitchen staff. Whatever fruit she craved, they provided her with without the slightest complaint. In fact, they were more than happy to feed her according to her fancies. Out of all the humans in the kingdom, with the exception of Aurora, they were the friendliest she had encountered. She inclined her head, giving him leave to continue his business.

The rest of the preparations for the ball occupied what time wasn't spent making war plans or sparring in the fields until the day of the festivities. The only private time she got with Aurora was for sleep, and while she had no complaints about sleeping with her queen nestled in her arms, she missed the moments they got to spend without running the kingdom.

She watched from the balcony as more and more gentry poured in while Aurora's handmaidens dressed her in the most constrictive dress yet. It reminded her of the coronation gown Aurora wore when she came of age to take the crown. That was so long ago, and yet Maleficent remembered it plainly. Aurora was still so innocent and full of hope for the future of her two kingdoms. Her smile at the coronation ball as she danced with Phillip and the many other suitors she had back then illuminated the ballroom. Maleficent could only hope to have her smile like that during this ball.

Aurora's dress was the deepest blue. The fabric flowed from her. The gold embroidery on the front reminded Maleficent of vines spiraling down. A blue and gold-jeweled pendant hung from the queen's slender neck. To say that it looked stunning was failing to describe the dress justly.

"It feels stiff," Aurora complained after her handmaidens scurried away.

"You look stunning," Maleficent replied. She felt her words catch in her throat as she approached her lover. She nuzzled Aurora's ear and a wicked smile crossed her lips. "And if you allow it later, I shall enjoy removing this dress that offends you so later."

"That does sound pleasing." They shared a tender kiss before making their way to the ballroom. Diaval hovered above them, much to Maleficent's annoyance. She would have to find a way to keep him away for what she had planned for later.

"Introducing Queen Aurora and her consort, Maleficent!" the herald announced.

What dancing there was stopped immediately, as did the music. The room bowed as one as Aurora and Maleficent entered the dance floor. As soon as the pair took their places, the music resumed.

For Maleficent, no one else existed as she followed Aurora's steps. She recalled how humans were stuck in their traditions, and she wasn't about to do anything to instigate more whispers than what already circulated about them.

Dance after dance, she followed as best she could. The only time they stopped was for refreshments and to pay the proper greetings to the attending nobility. Maleficent was content in seeing Aurora's features soften the more they danced; they had become increasingly rigid of late.

It was late when the music finally stopped. Maleficent supported Aurora back along the corridors to their bed. She sent Diaval to keep guard from the rafters. Her lips quirked into a wicked smile at his disgruntled caws.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Aurora took Maleficent's horns in her hands and pulled the tall faery in for a searing kiss. Her breath hitched in her throat as she deepened the contact. When she pulled away to breathe, she was all but breathless.

"I wanted to do that all night," she confessed, blushing as though she was still a maiden.

"Then why didn't you?" Maleficent asked her, pressing their bodies together before nipping at Aurora's neck.

Aurora hissed, and her fingers tangled in Maleficent's hair. Her mind went blank for a moment when she felt her breasts being kneaded. Even through the tough fabric of her dress, the sensation was enough that she felt wet at her core.

"I wouldn't be able to stop there," she whimpered after all contact between them halted.

The wicked smile Maleficent flashed her made her knees buckle. She fell into Maleficent's arms, and was pleasantly surprised to be carried to their bed and placed there in a most loving way.

From where she lay, she watched as Maleficent removed her robes. She waited with anticipation pumping through her veins at what was promised to follow. Her mind was consumed with those thoughts all evening, and part of her felt guilty for having such scandalous ideas.

Maleficent sauntered over to her, her hips swaying seductively, making Aurora's mouth water. The faery pinned her to the bed and covered every bit of exposed skin with kisses and nips.

"Do you want to find out what I've wanted to do to you all evening?" Maleficent whispered.

"Yes, show me everything," Aurora all but begged.

"If that is what you wish."

Aurora watched and waited, her heart thudding erratically as Maleficent slowly and deliberately removed each piece of her dress, until she was as nude as her partner. She leaned forward for a tentative kiss, which she moaned into as fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples. She arched her back into the touches, desperate for more. Goosebumps followed the trail Maleficent's sharp nails left over her skin.

The wait was more agonizing than anything Aurora thought possible. She was desperate to feel alive, and she found that only when her faery made love to her. None of the things that weighed her down as queen mattered during these moments.

She came crashing back to terra when she felt the strumming at her center. Her moans grew louder as Maleficent curled fingers inside her. She wrapped her legs around her lover and squealed. "Oh, god! Yes—y—god—Maleficent!"

Every muscle in her lower body tensed, and just as she was about to feel her release, a pounding at the bedchamber door interrupted them. Maleficent's low hiss matched how she felt at being suddenly interrupted. Before she could move from her bed, Maleficent was already stalking over to the door. She watched, half-mortified that Maleficent was answering the door in all her nude glory, and still greatly annoyed that anyone dared to knock just as she was about to cum.

* * *

" _What is it_?" Maleficent hissed as she glared at the man staring agape at her. Her wings spread in a threatening display.

"Your Majesty!—There's been an attack on some of the farms outside the village—!" The man was breathless, and Maleficent could tell that he was bothered by her state of undress.

Maleficent's heart skipped a beat with dread. She felt all color drain from her face, and when she turned to Aurora, she saw a reflection of her own dismay. She all but flew to her queen's side.

"Gather what guards you can," Aurora choked out. "We must go save who we can."

"R—right away, Your Majesty!" the man stammered before running from the queen's chamber.

"You don't have to go," Maleficent tried telling Aurora as she scrambled from the bed.

"I must. This is my kingdom, and if I am not seen defending Alba, I do not deserve the loyalty of my men."

Maleficent's chest would have swelled with pride had the situation not been so dire. Still, she understood Aurora's desire to keep her kingdom safe; it was one of the many things they shared in common. She silently commended Aurora for her devotion to the kingdom she didn't want to inherit as she threw on her robes. By the time she was finished, Aurora was already in her training leathers and grabbing her sword.

"Diaval!" Maleficent barked, and the raven swooped down to rest on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go," Aurora said.

"Nonsense," Maleficent responded. "For all we know, it could be a trap." She caught Aurora's grimace, but only because she knew what to watch for. As they exited the castle and met the twenty guardsmen gathered, each of them mounting their horses, Maleficent flicked her wrist at Diaval and muttered, " _Into a horse_." Her raven companion turned into a magnificent black steed.

"Ride Diaval," Maleficent whispered in Aurora's ear, almost pleading. "I will fly ahead to scout for you," she added so that the guards could hear.

* * *

Aurora nodded and allowed for Maleficent to lift her onto Diaval's back. She gripped his feathery main before turning to her men. "Keep your eyes sharp. This could be an ambush. Ride!"

As Diaval galloped at the head of the party, Aurora gripped his sides with her legs. The wind whipped at her hair and face. If the situation was different, she might feel some exhilaration at the sensation; it reminded her of the times she would fly with Maleficent, but she had her kingdom to defend.

She glanced up every once in a while to see Maleficent circling ahead. Knowing that the faery was close by should have brought comfort to her, but dread took its place. If there were soldiers from Ulstead, Maleficent would be one of their prime targets.

"Faster, Diaval!" she urged him.

She wasn't sure how long it was before she saw the orange glow and rising smoke from the horizon, but she ordered her guards to pick up the pace. She felt bad for pushing the horses so hard. It was the only way. They could return to the castle at a slower pace.

As they closed the distance, the smoke started burning Aurora's nose. She took shallower breaths to avoid coughing. Upon hearing the screams, she whipped her sword from its sheath.

It didn't take her long to spot the commotion. No more than fifty feet from her, two men were ripping the clothes from a screaming woman. Her vision blurred, and she nearly fell from Diaval, and she would have were it not for Maleficent swooping down to steady her.

" _Into a dragon_ ," Maleficent said as soon as Aurora was on the ground. A mighty roar overpowered all other sound. Aurora could see the men had paused in their raping. To her horror, one of them slit the throat of their would-be-victim.

"Diaval! These men are mine!" Fury replaced all other emotions coursing through her. Her eyes locked onto Diaval momentarily. She could tell that he struggled to acquiesce her order. It wasn't until he inclined his giant head that she stepped away from the two she trusted most and glared at the men. When she looked at them, she saw the faces of those who violated her only months ago. She gripped her sword's hilt tightly and brought the blade above her head.

The men charged at her, brandishing their swords and yelling. As they drew closer, Aurora shifted into a defensive stance. She parried the first one and dodged the second. As she twirled around, she stabbed the second man in the back. His blood sprayed over her face as he screamed and fell. She yanked her sword from his flesh with barely enough time to block a downward stroke from the other man.

"Bitch!" he snarled.

She stared into his wild eyes, and knew that if she didn't finish him off quickly, he was going to make death look preferable to the alternative. She caught his blade against her cross guard. His strength was enough to overpower her.

_"Fight smart, not with honor,"_ Maleficent's voice echoed in her head.

Aurora shifted her weight, and the man's momentum sent him flying forward. She twisted around and severed his head from his shoulders. When she looked up, she saw her guards and Diaval killing the rest of the raiders. Maleficent stood a few paces away, her body obscured by the smoke.

"Queen Aurora!" one of her guards trotted his horse to her. "Orders?"

"Put the fires out! Search for survivors, and bury the dead!" Aurora watched him go before she fell to her knees.

"Aurora?"

"I failed…" Her tears were finally falling. She looked around at the destruction, but her eyes kept returning to the woman she had failed to save. She shook with sobs. She didn't fight when Maleficent took her into her arms; she pressed her face against the faery's shoulder and wept.

"You did all you could. More than most would in your place." Maleficent's soft words fell on deaf ears.

Aurora watched and listened on the outer perimeter of the fire, safely nestled in Maleficent's arms, while her guards worked to put the fire out. By the time the fire was just smoldering, the farm was little more than ashes. No survivors had been found, just crisp corpses.

It was midday by the time the dead were buried. Aurora was drained of all energy, and she knew that her troubles were just beginning. She turned to the head of her guardsmen. "Go on ahead. Make haste. Go immediately to Lord Alexander. Tell him of the attack."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. But what will you do in the meantime?"

She grimaced. "I will go to the Moors and implore the faeries to help defend Alba from her enemies."

"As you will."

Aurora watched her guardsmen gallop back to the castle, hoping that she was making the right choice. She looked to Maleficent. "What do you think?"

"About your plan to return to the Moors?" Aurora nodded and waited for her answer. "The fae will follow their queen to whatever end is in store."

That wasn't the answer that Aurora wanted to hear, but she held her tongue. She pushed herself to her feet, managing it out of sheer force of will alone. She knew that she had to keep going, no matter how many people died as a result of her wars.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Smoke continued to rise from the destroyed farm, even as Aurora, Maleficent, and Diaval made their way toward the Moors. Diaval was back in his natural form, cawing every so often as he flew ahead. Maleficent held Aurora as she flew. The extra weight slowed her pace, though she would not openly admit to it. Her lips were set in a tight grimace. The attack on the farm was a bold one. She doubted that Phillip had ordered his soldiers to raid this far into Alba; it was too bold, even for him.

Maleficent took a moment to look at Aurora's face. The young queen had fallen asleep some time ago; exhaustion had finally won out. Blood was still splattered on her otherwise angelic face, despite all attempts to wash it away. It was a sight Maleficent had wished she would never have to see, let alone after they defeated Gregory. She worried about how the constant fighting would affect her lover.

As she closed in on the border, she pumped her wings more vigorously. She was almost home. She knew that she couldn't stay long, but she still hoped it was enough for her and Aurora to recharge and prepare for what was to come next.

The Moors were bustling with activity. As Maleficent flew above, the faeries greeted her with jubilation. There was as much play as there were war preparations.

Aurora stirred in her arms. "Are we there yet?" she mumbled drowsily.

"Yes, we are home," Maleficent replied as she touched foreheads with the woman in her arms.

At the small smile from Aurora, Maleficent's heart leapt with elation. It was enough to make her think that perhaps there was hope after all for them to be happy and at peace. They just had to defeat Phillip first and hope another enemy didn't come along to ruin their happiness.

Maleficent didn't land until she reached her Rowan. She settled Aurora in her nest while Diaval perched in his preferred branch above them. "Rest. I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?" Aurora asked with her brow furrowed.

"I must speak with Balthazar and the ents." She looked up at Diaval. "Watch over her."

Her raven companion puffed out his chest proudly. She nearly laughed; it was so much like it used to be between the three of them. She missed those days dearly, and she hoped that one day things could return to the simplicity of the past.

" _Into a man_." As soon as Diaval was a man, he nearly fell from his branch. Once she was certain that Aurora would be safe and had her desired company, she took to the air. Diaval was the only soul she trusted to keep Aurora safe, although she knew the queen was perfectly capable of defending herself if necessary; she could never be too careful.

* * *

Aurora tried to relax. It was difficult to, but her body was just too exhausted for her to do much else. She stared up at the blue sky. She found it surreal that the Moors felt so calm despite the fighting taking place in the human world.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Diaval asked, interrupting her train of thought.

She blinked and looked at him. "It's so peaceful here. It's like the war has barely touched the Moors."

"You know as well as I do that is an illusion," Diaval replied.

She grimaced. He was right. She used to think that the Moors was the land of innocence, but faeries were much more than that. Through the years since she first discovered what lay beyond the wall of thorns Maleficent erected, she had learned that faeries were unknowable and simply put just true to their nature. It was true that they were her friends, but she had come to know their raw power to control nature itself.

"Are illusions so bad when hope is in such short supply?"

Diaval opened his mouth to reply, closed it, and opened it again. "Have you really lost all hope?"

"Not all. But I look at the Moors and think of the carnage Phillip could unleash here, and I don't know if I can stop it."

"You will. And you've got my Mistress at your side."

Aurora smiled wryly, despite herself. He had a point. Maleficent was at her side, and that was enough to convince her that she could accomplish almost anything. She would fight to defend the Moors; it was the embodiment of the last glimmer of innocence she had left.

"Diaval, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything."

"I need you to spy on Phillip. Find out what he's planning. Do not get caught."

"Phillip would be expecting that," Diaval countered.

"So we convince Maleficent to turn you into something other than a raven. A mouse or something."

"A cunning plan. It just might work."

Aurora's lips twitched into a small smile. Diaval would not just say she was being cunning without meaning it. The raven-turned-man was always blunt.

"I have learned that sometimes I have to think like my enemies," she said with a frown.

"A necessary part of ruling a human kingdom. You are growing into a fine queen who I can tell is just making the best of a messy situation."

"I'm becoming jaded, Diaval." She pulled her knees up to her chest and all but shut the rest of the world out.

"Now Aurora, I might not know much, being a bird and all," he said as he sat next to her. "But I do know that if you were really jaded, as you say, the Moors would not allow you to enter. You had your innocence stolen from you, and yet you still are trying to be a fair ruler."

Aurora forced a halfhearted smile at his attempt to comfort her. Perhaps he was right; it was a comforting thought. She was trying to keep a just rule. But at the same time, she felt that she was losing herself in the wars.

"It will all work out, hatchling. You have many allies who are true."

"How is it that you still have a positive outlook after everything?"

Diaval's lips quirked into a smile. "I have seen a lot of foul deeds. But there's always hope. I never thought I would see my mistress smile, truly smile, and yet you came along and made her heart light again. Miracles do happen."

Aurora contemplated his words. Those simple words were what she grasped at for what hope there was that any of them would get through this war alive, and that in the aftermath, they could be happy again. She had newfound determination to see that come to light.

"Feel better?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Diaval."

"Any time, hatchling." He offered a gentle hug, which she gladly accepted.

After they both pulled away, Maleficent landed in the Rowan. As she folded her wings close to her back, she settled next to Aurora and let out a long sigh.

"Were you able to get our defenses fortified, mistress?" Diaval dared to ask. Even Aurora was hesitant to jump right into conversation when her lover returned exhausted.

"Yes. Phillip's a fool if he thinks he can so easily breach the Moors."

Aurora glanced up at Maleficent, silently asking permission to lean against her. Her request was granted. As soon as she was snuggled up to Maleficent, she relaxed. She had no doubt that Phillip would eventually try and take the Moors; she also knew that the Moors would be defended.

"Well, he is a fool," Diaval said, frowning sourly.

"And his foolishness will be his end," Maleficent replied, her tone biting. Aurora flinched. "Sh. It will be alright," the faery added softly. "I won't allow Phillip to harm another soul."

Her words were as empty as they were meant for comfort. Aurora recognized that. She also believed that had she not asked for Phillip's aid in her war against Gregory, she wouldn't be fighting her war now against her once friend and ally.

"Mistress, Aurora hatched a scheme that I think you'll want to hear."

Aurora cringed when Diaval hinted at her plan. She gathered her courage as quickly as she could and refused to look into Maleficent's eyes. "I was thinking it might be a good idea to disguise Diaval and send him to spy on Phillip."

"Diaval?"

"I think it's a risky plan, but we need information. I am certain Phillip has his spies planted in Aurora's court. And so long as you don't choose a form his kingdom will be looking for, I believe that I can be in and out without anyone suspecting."

Maleficent was silent for a long moment. To Aurora, it felt like an eternity, and she was afraid of the scrutiny to her plan. She had meant to bring it up once they were back in her castle.

"It might work." Aurora looked up at Maleficent's words and saw a proud smile. "Diaval, don't take any unnecessary risks. Report back at Aurora's castle."

"Of course, mistress." Diaval bowed.

" _Into a cat_."

A black cat took the place of the man. He meowed forlornly at Maleficent before taking off.

"A cat? He's not going to forgive you for that." Despite her disapproving tone, Aurora grinned. She always found some humor in the bantering between Maleficent and Diaval, and she was glad to see them back to normal.

"Let him sulk." Maleficent returned her grin. "He deserves the punishment."

"Does he now?" Aurora chuckled and tried to imitate Maleficent's eyebrow raise, and failed.

"He does," Maleficent replied. She was silent for a moment before asking, "How are you holding up?"

Aurora took a moment to consider her response. Everything was happening all at once, and she wondered how much longer she could keep her head above the water before drowning once more into despair. She confided as much.

"Is there anything you can think of that would help?"

"Keeping busy. But first, let us just rest here for a bit." Aurora shifted so she could more easily snuggle against Maleficent. She rested her head over her lover's heart and just listened to the steady _th-thump th-thump th-thump_ of her heartbeat.

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

Diaval could not believe the insult that was done to him. For his mistress to turn him into a cat, a _cat_ of all things, that was simply unforgiveable in his mind. He had put up with being turned into a dog or wolf or whatever it was that Maleficent still insisted it was, but cats were positively evil. While dogs ate birds, cats played with their prey before killing them.

Still, he had a job to perform, regardless of the form his mistress had forced upon him. This was for the hatchling anyway, not his mistress. He scurried along the border between the Moors and the human lands toward Ulstead.

The journey was a long one. He only stopped to nap up in the trees and hunted mice for food. Even after he made it to Ulstead, he avoided the humans. The few he made contact with chased him with brooms and pitchforks anyway. He found the castle late one night, and it didn't take him long to locate the royal bedchambers.

There, he discovered Phillip ravaging a woman. He couldn't help but hiss at the new king and the unfortunate woman he had taken to his bed that night. He hid under the wardrobe and pinned his ears back every time he heard a pleasurable moan or grunt coming from the couple.

"I bet you half my treasury that you're carrying my bastard now," Phillip said after he finished.

"A king's bastard is a fine gift, my lord," the woman replied, sounding all too happy.

Diaval wished that he could be anywhere else in the world than where he was at that moment. He did not sleep that night.

The next morning dawned far too early, especially after such a long journey. Diaval flicked his tail back and forth as Phillip's household staff came in to serve their king.

"Sire, you have an audience with Sir Logan," a slight of a man informed. He was balding, and what hair he had left was wisps of silver.

"Yes. Yes. I know that," Phillip responded impatiently. He allowed for his men to dress him in his court attire of red and gold.

Diaval watched and waited. As soon as he was certain that no one was around to spot him, he trailed after Phillip. He kept to the shadows as much as he could. When he reached the throne room, he ducked in a corner, behind a displayed suit of armor and listened.

"Your forces are amassing in all counties. Mercenaries from the north and east have promised to join us, if we can pay their fees." The knight wore a dark doublet with a red wyvern embroidered on the front. His dark hair was curly, and his beard neatly trimmed.

"Most excellent. I want a messenger sent to Alba."

"Sire?" Sir Logan sounded confused.

"Wars are expensive. I would like a peaceful solution to this conflict. Tell Aurora that if she agrees to a marital alliance, I won't obliterate her kingdom and the Moors. Remind her that we are betrothed."

Diaval pinned his ears back. The fur along his back bristled. He had heard that very same line, not too long ago. Hearing it now did not bode well either. He scurried away, knowing that every minute he lingered increased his chances of capture. He had no illusions that a second time being held hostage would bode ill for him. Humans had an irrational fear of cats after all; he would speak with his mistress about that later.

The journey back to Alba was no less treacherous than it was coming in. He took many more detours to avoid legions of soldiers. The numbers were more massive than anything he had ever seen. He didn't know much about wars, but he knew enough to recognize that Alba was severely outnumbered, even with warriors from the Moors.

* * *

Maleficent was not pleased when she returned with Aurora to Alba. The castle walls were far too confining, especially after being back in the Moors, where she felt so free. She endured in silence, as she always did. She attended the long list of meetings Aurora had upon their return. The castle was buzzing with news of the attack; it was all the household staff could talk about. Many nobles argued that Aurora should sue for peace. Maleficent held her tongue and watched Aurora remind them of their place.

By the time they were finally allowed to retire to the royal bedchamber, she was drained, and she knew Aurora was in a similar state. They held each other after bathing. Neither one bothered with nightgowns, opting for skin to skin contact.

"There are days I wish I could say to hell with it all," Aurora confessed as her fingers absentmindedly stroked Maleficent's feathers.

Maleficent feigned shock at the scandalous language coming from her queen with a gasp, which earned her a halfhearted, playful slap on the arm. "There are times I wish the same. But I know that won't happen. Neither one of us would turn our backs on our duty; that isn't who we are." She nuzzled Aurora's neck and placed feather light kisses there.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I never found out about my father."

"I've learned it is counterproductive wondering about what-ifs. You will drive yourself insane if you dwell on them too much."

"I can see the wisdom in your words," Aurora sighed. "Still doesn't keep me from wondering."

"I know. But focus on what is. The here and now, that is what matters."

They shared a tentative kiss. As the kiss progressed, it deepened. Their hands intertwined. Maleficent broke the kiss first, though she didn't want to. She placed her lips on Aurora's brow gently before resting her forehead against Aurora's.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked, sounding as innocent as ever.

"Nothing, my little beastie." Maleficent watched the smile touch Aurora's lips at the use of her pet name. "I merely want to enjoy these moments I get to spend with you."

She leaned in to the gentle caress of her cheek and kissed the palm of Aurora's hand. Her body yearned for more, but she wasn't going to press, not when she suspected that Aurora might experience another flashback.

"I'm not going anywhere, Malle," Aurora said in a way that Maleficent almost believed her. "Now stop your pouting and make me forget my troubles."

Maleficent studied Aurora's face. It was in that moment she realized just how much her queen had matured. Her once round face was now becoming more angular, more defined. Her lean muscles were more prominent. The faery took a moment more to appreciate these changes before whispering, "If that is your wish, my queen."

Aurora awoke the following morning, feeling much more sore than she had in the past. Their passion the night before had her more than sated. She rolled over and snuggled closer to her lover, desperate for the warmth the body next to her provided. She also did not want to face her long list of appointments.

"I'm here, Aurora," Maleficent murmured.

"Just cold," she replied drowsily.

Without saying anything, Maleficent's wing draped around them, providing Aurora with more warmth and security. The young queen scooted even closer until their bodies were pressed together.

"You didn't have to, but thank you."

"You're welcome. Now try and get more rest."

Aurora fell into silence. She couldn't sleep any longer. Sleep in her current state meant the risk of falling into memories. She was tired, but not completely drained. So she focused on her breathing and listened to Maleficent's breathing and heartbeat.

Eventually, as with all things, their private moment together came to an end with a bustle of activity. Aurora begrudgingly put up with her handmaidens dressing her and brushing her hair.

"Your Majesty," Isaac said as he ducked past her departing handmaidens. The Chancellor's face went bright red as his eyes fell upon Aurora. He quickly adverted his gaze to the floor, as though he had suddenly remembered himself.

"Yes, Lord Isaac?" Aurora composed herself to greeting him politely. She kept her expression controlled as she waited for him to respond.

"You asked me to inform you when a black cat showed up."

"Already?" Aurora and Maleficent said in unison. They shared a look, and Aurora thanked her Chancellor before leaving with Maleficent to the castle courtyard.

Sure enough, a black cat sat waiting for them under the yew tree. He looked up at them expectantly, flicking his tail back and forth.

" _Into a man_ ," Maleficent said as she flicked her wrist at him.

Diaval brushed himself off as he glared at the faery. "Of all things, you turned me into a cat. _A cat_!" he spat.

"Well, what else was I supposed to turn you into. You said yourself that you never wanted to be turned into a wolf."

"Cats are worse than dogs!"

Aurora watched and listened as they went back and forth. Normally, their bantering brought laughter, but she needed news of Ulstead and what Phillip was planning. "Diaval, what news?" she asked, interrupting them.

Diaval turned his attention to her and straightened up. "It should come as no surprise, but Phillip is going to offer peace so long as you agree to marry him."

Her heart sank. It was always the same thing with her peers. She watched passively as Maleficent began pacing back and forth. "Is there anything else?"

"He has mercenaries coming from the north and east."

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bitter cold winds ripped through Alba. Aurora had insisted on leaving her castle to help oversee evacuations and protect her people as they made the grueling journey to the safety and shelter her castle would provide. Her advisors warned her of predictions of a harsh winter, and she took those very warnings seriously.

She sat atop her black steed; a stallion Phillip gifted her with on her coronation. The memory was a bitter one now, but she could not blame the stallion. He was, after all a good horse. She watched from atop her saddle as entire families made the slow journey toward her castle, carrying what belongings they could on their backs and food and other supplies in carts pulled by oxen.

"Your Majesty, we must hurry," Sir Jonah pleaded for what must've been the hundredth time. He was a tall burlesque man. Many of his fellow knights dubbed him the Bear, which was fitting considering that was his family's sigil.

Aurora frowned. She saw the wisdom in his words, but the road was long and many of the family's didn't even own packhorses; they could only take what they could carry on their backs or put in carts. "I can't simply abandon my people."

Sir Jonah grimaced. He didn't argue, much to Aurora's surprise. He was one of the few knights in her court who didn't press matters much. He instead wheeled his steed around and doubled back; Aurora presumed that he was relaying information to the rest of the host who accompanied her.

She looked to the sky. Dark clouds were building up. They didn't have long to find shelter.

"Maleficent! Diaval!" she called, hoping one of them heard her.

It wasn't long before both Maleficent and Diaval came swooping down from the heavens. Maleficent looked at her inquisitively, and Diaval gave a soft caw.

"Those clouds are foreboding," she said softly. "Is there any shelter nearby?"

"Not large enough for the villagers," Maleficent answered. "They must hurry if they wish to beat the elements."

Aurora was afraid that would be the case. She tightened her grip on the reins and kicked her horse to a trot toward Sir Jonah. She didn't have to look back to know that Maleficent and Diaval took back to the air; she hoped to search for suitable shelter.

"Your Majesty," he greeted respectfully.

"Jonah, I need you to tell the men to hurry the villagers along. But don't be cruel about it."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He steered his horse to the nearest of his companions to relay his orders.

Aurora watched the procession. She felt bad for setting a harsher pace, but it was for everyone's safety. She prayed that they would make it back to her castle in time, although she knew the best she could hope for would be to come within sight of the castle before the storm hit. She drew her cloak tighter around herself in an attempt to block out some of the cold.

The marching did not pick up the pace much. The peasants were still moving slower than she wanted, and she had to keep reminding herself that it couldn't be helped. It had been three days since she left the safety of her castle, three days and two nights of sluggish travel. Despite the saddle sores developing on her inner thighs, she felt more pity for the peasants. She had asked them to leave everything behind when there was no guarantee that their homes would be there when they returned.

"Queen Aurora!"

"What is it, Sir Alastair?" she asked another of her knights. His sigil was a black griffon. He was one of her younger knights. His dark beard had barely grown, and his face was still rounded with youth.

"Our scouts have spotted a small party, two leagues east of our location."

Aurora frowned. "Are they ours?"

"No, Your Majesty. I do not believe they are King Phillip's men. They appear to be bandits."

"Keep everyone moving."

"My Queen, what do you plan on doing?" His question aggravated her, but she dared not let it show.

"I will see to it these bandits are dealt with." She yanked on the reins and galloped in the direction the bandits were spotted. She pulled her horse to a stop not far from the host of peasants she was escorting.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!"

The faery landed before she could call her a third time. She could see the weariness in her lover's eyes, and just like every other time she called her from the skies, she chose not to comment. Maleficent's beauty was still quite apparent in her eyes. They shared a longing glance before Diaval perched himself on Aurora's shoulder.

"Why have you abandoned your knights?" Maleficent asked.

"There's a group of bandits two leagues east. If I bring a bunch of knights with me, I will lose the element of surprise. I cannot risk any of the bandits escaping to warn any of their friends of our location."

"You plan to fight them alone." Aurora could hear rather than see her disapproving frown.

"Not exactly. I want you two to follow me from the air. Wait until I engage them. I want them to only think they have the upper hand."

"It is a risky plan."

Aurora smiled wryly. "I have my protectors. And I could always do this alone."

Maleficent's eyes flashed. "You wouldn't dare." Her usually sultry tone had a hint of sullen rebuff.

"I promise to leave some of the fun for you," she teased before spurning her horse in the direction of their targets.

In truth, she grimaced at the idea of taking lives, but she rationalized that she was in fact saving many more lives. She thought of those villagers she was two late to save just a couple weeks previous. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She would save these villagers; she _had_ to.

The more she thought of the charred remains of the peasants she failed to save, the harder she pressed her horse. As the horse galloped, she felt her saddle sores rubbing raw. She winced at the pain, but otherwise ignored it.

After a while, she had to allow her horse to walk or risk killing her steed. She made a mental note to have the stable boy feed the horses extra grain when she returned home.

The sun was setting before she spotted the band of men Sir Alastair mentioned. She counted twenty men. She was atop a hill, and she couldn't gauge if they had spotted her or not. She unsheathed her sword and checked her grip on her reins before spurning her horse into a canter.

The bandits split ranks. Arrows showered down on her; none of them hit their mark. She counted herself lucky, but there was no time to rejoice. As soon as she slit one man's throat, Maleficent joined the fray, as did Diaval, as a wolf.

Three of the bandits charged at her. Before she could react, she was thrown from her steed. She landed on her back with a grunt. Dots lined her vision. Still dazed, she rolled out of the way of an axe. The blade caught her cloak and ripped the fabric.

She curled her upper lip into a snarl as she flourished her sword. The man who wielded the axe faced her, while two of his companions flagged her sides; one held a short sword, and the other had a mace. She spared a quick glance at Maleficent, who was occupied with ten of the other men. That left six of the bandits unaccounted for.

"Diaval, find the rest!" she shouted.

"Looks like we have a woman who thinks she can fight all o' us, boys," the man with the axe jeered. His companions laughed.

Aurora ignored them and brought her sword in a forward defensive stance. "My name is Aurora; I am the sovereign of these lands."

"Oh, ho ho! The queen herself!" the axe-man roared. "You'll fetch a pretty penny." He was quick to close the distance between them; Aurora barely had enough warning to parry his axe.

She ducked from the second strike and kicked his feet from under him before going after his companions. She started with striking the man with the mace first: she knocked the weapon aside with her blade before following through with gutting him. His blood splattered on her face.

"Cunt!" The short sword-wielding bandit stabbed at her, and she hopped back. She felt the sting of the blade nicking her stomach, but she forced the pain to the back of her mind.

"Aurora!" Just like that, Maleficent was at her side. The faery used her great wings to force the remaining two men on the ground. Aurora then took it upon herself to finish them in the cleanest way she knew how: she slit their throats as they struggled to get back to their feet.

"Are you hurt?" Maleficent asked as soon as the men were slain.

"Not badly. But some of them escaped. We must go after them." Aurora did her best to hide her wince. Every couple breaths caught in her throat.

"Not in your condition."

"But—" Aurora tried to argue. Her protests were stopped when Maleficent placed a finger to her lips.

"You're injured. Diaval will see to it that those bandits are dealt with."

Aurora swallowed her pride. She took that moment to look at the lives they had taken. It was nothing to the carnage she had taken part in during her little war against Gregory, or what was to come as she fought to protect her people from Phillip, but she still regretted killing those men.

"Those clouds are foreboding," Maleficent observed with a sour frown. She closed the remaining distance between her and Aurora and curled a wing around the queen.

Aurora looked to the sky. The clouds were dark, and it wasn't just because the sun was almost completely down. She shivered as she leaned against the faery. She felt protected in that moment, with Maleficent's wing shielding her. That feeling was becoming a rare luxury for her, one that she took at every opportunity.

"We'll never make it back before the storm hits."

"We need to find shelter."

"Would you acquiesce to flying?" Maleficent asked.

Aurora's eyes softened, and she nodded. Before Maleficent picked her up, she wiped the blood from her sword and sheathed it. She wrapped her arms around Maleficent's neck and buried her face into the faery's shoulder.

* * *

Maleficent kept her altitude to a minimum. She searched, almost frantically for some form of shelter from the elements. The longer she spent hunting for a safe place, the more desperate she became.

It wasn't until the first specks of snow that she found a cave with an opening large enough for them to enter. She beat her wings with renewed energy. She landed softly and furled her wings close to her back.

"Will Diaval be able to find us?" Aurora asked, her voice tentative. In the course of their flight, her face became pale, causing Maleficent's concern to grow.

"He will," she answered gently.

She ducked her head slightly as she entered the mouth of the cave, so as to avoid knocking her horns against the top of the entrance. She settled on resting against the far back wall of the small cave. With Aurora's head nestled in her lap, she pulled the doublet away from her lover's wound. It didn't look as bad as she feared; it was a clean cut, and not very deep. It still needed tending to though.

"See, not that bad."

Maleficent arched a brow. She examined the cut more closely and determined that it would heal just fine. "It might leave a scar," she warned.

"It can join the countless others I've got," Aurora replied.

Affronted as she was, she shrugged off Aurora's comments. She knew the young queen well enough to understand that she was attempting to make light of the situation. She was somewhat impressed that despite everything, that ability hadn't been taken from her. She hoped that she would keep it. That was just one of the many attributes she cherished about the queen.

She placed a hand over the cut and summoned her magic, willing healing energy to close the cut and thereby preventing infection. Despite the relative small size of the wound, healing it still took its own toll on her. She hid it behind a smug smile. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Aurora sat up enough to gift her with a kiss, and she didn't stop her. She didn't want to.

Maleficent moaned softly into the kiss. It was a chaste gesture, one that she was begrudging to let end, but she didn't want to press for more. She smiled, content and wrapped her arms lovingly around Aurora.

"I love you, Malle," Aurora said after a long silence. "I know I don't say it enough, but—"

"Sh," she shushed her, placing a finger on those delectable lips. "I know. I believe there is a saying about actions speaking louder than words holds quite true where you and I are concerned."

"Still, this war holds so much uncertainty. I don't know if any of us are going to see tomorrow."

"Life is full of that uncertainty. That is why we must enjoy it and cherish the moments we do have."

Her heart soared when she saw Aurora's lips quirk into a small smile. She planted a quivering kiss on her queen's brow with the hope that they would see some peace in their lives. It had happened once before, after she killed Stefan; it could happen again.

"Rest now, my love."

Maleficent relaxed as she felt Aurora shift and snuggle closer. She draped her wing over her lover, and absentmindedly trailed her fingers through blonde stands of hair.

That night was frigid. Normally, cold didn't bother her. It did that night. She spent the night shivering, as the powdery white blanket of snow got ever deeper. As the night progressed, and conditions worsened outside the cave, she worried for Diaval. She hoped that he had just found shelter somewhere.

Her thoughts drifted to the Moors. She had no way of predicting when she would return to her home. As sworn Protector, she felt that she was breaking her oath somehow. Her duty was to the Moors as much as it was to Aurora, and she could not bear being separated from either. She compromised by reasoning that keeping Aurora safe was protecting the Moors. After all, Aurora was the one human noble she could trust to keep the other humans from pillaging the riches of the Moors.

* * *

Diaval couldn't believe that his Mistress had turned him into a canine, _again_. Though it had been years since the last time, he still couldn't forgive it this time. He felt _wrong_ in this skin.

Still, none of that mattered when Aurora ordered him to hunt down the bandits who were trying to escape. Part of him actually embraced his baser instinct to hunt, especially when he caught the scent. It didn't take long before he caught up to them. Even as he caught sight of them, he didn't attack. He howled a couple times, urging the bandits to keep fleeing.

It didn't take long before the bandits could no longer run. One by one, Diaval began to pick them off. With each one he sunk his fangs into blood soaked his feathery coat. By the time he was finished, the ground was soaked with red.

He panted heavily and snarled at the corpses. With his job done, he jogged back toward where he left Aurora and his Mistress. As he returned, the clouds overhead darkened in a foreboding manner.

Snow began to fall from the sky. It wasn't long before the conditions worsened to the point he could no longer see. Dismayed that he hadn't found Aurora or his Mistress, he sought shelter. He curled up in a grotto not too far from where he had left Aurora and his Mistress. He clung to the hope that they were safe and had found shelter. It was all he could do until the snow lifted.

* * *

By dawn, the snow had all but stopped. Aurora woke to the sound of Maleficent's soft snores. She almost giggled. Finding Maleficent sleeping soundly was a rare gift, and one that she treasured each time. She remained snuggled against her lover, content with that moment of peace. Her worries didn't weigh down on her shoulders; at least she was spared the full brunt of them.

Aurora shifted ever so slightly; she tried not to wake Maleficent, but even her best efforts on that front were for naught. She blushed as she watched the beautiful creature come to full awareness.

"Hello, beastie."

Hearing Maleficent use her pet name was enough to send pleasant shivers down her spine. She wished then that they had enough time for some lovemaking, but alas that wasn't the case; they still had to find Diaval and then rejoin the procession of peasants.

"Good morning, Malle," she responded with warmth. She leaned up for a chaste kiss.

"Diaval still has not found us?" Maleficent's frown deepened as Aurora shook her head. "Then we must find him."

Aurora forced herself to detangle from Maleficent's warmth. She grabbed her sword and secured it to her hip. Her trepidations about the outside were put aside. She braced against the bite in the air and pulled her tattered cloak closer around herself.

"I think Diaval would have started looking for us where he left us," Maleficent said.

"Which is where exactly?" Aurora asked, meaning no disrespect. Appalled by how she sounded, she amended, "I mean I don't even know where we are now in relation to where we fought those bandits."

"The sun was setting behind us when we fought them," Maleficent replied, pointing in the general direction that would've been.

They started walking. Several times, Aurora got caught in a snowdrift that Maleficent had to help her out of. After what must have been an hour walking, it all seemed hopeless to Aurora.

It wasn't until midday that they heard a lone howl. Cautious as she was, Aurora kept her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Diaval!" Maleficent gasped, sounding relieved.

Aurora didn't see him immediately, but after searching, she spotted the black raven-like wolf. She relaxed, also relieved that they had found him alive and unscathed.

" _Into a man_." Maleficent's golden magic transformed the wolf into Diaval's man form.

"The next time you turn me into a dog, I'm done," he threatened. He straightened his shirt in an indignant huff.

"For the last time, it was a wolf," Maleficent retorted.

"Wolves and dogs are basically the same thing," he grumbled.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe!" Aurora interrupted their bickering and ran to give Diaval a big hug.

"I'm glad you're safe as well, hatchling." He returned the embrace. Even with her face buried in his shoulder, Aurora knew he was still shooting daggers at Maleficent, but she didn't care; the two most important people in her life were safe.

"We need to continue moving if we have any hope of catching up with the peasants," Maleficent said, interrupting them.

Aurora pulled away from Diaval. She took a moment to observe their surroundings and consider their options. "Chances are, they'll reach the castle before we can catch up to them."

"So we make our way back to the castle?" Diaval looked to her for confirmation, which she gave.

"It will be faster if we fly," Maleficent pointed out.

"Do you have the energy?" Aurora asked.

"I will be fine."

* * *

Diaval puffed his chest out. Posturing though he was, he couldn't be more proud of the hatchling in that moment. In all the years he had watched over her, he had never seen her analyze a situation and come to a conclusion so quickly. That was something he expected more from his Mistress; of course, Aurora was likely taking notes.

He flapped his wings the moment his Mistress's magic turned him back to his beautiful self. It took no effort at all to keep pace with the faery, especially since she was carrying the extra weight of the hatchling. Although he supposed she was no longer a hatchling. It was not a thought he was accustomed to entertaining, but there was truth in it.

Aurora had grown and matured into a fine queen. She was just and kind, so unlike her forefathers who thought of nothing but greed and ambition. She had even somehow managed to retain some of her innocence through all the turbulence of ruling.

He was in awe that through everything she had experienced, she had not embraced the same darkness Maleficent had. He attributed part of that to the fact that Aurora had his Mistress there to stave off the desire to embrace that darkness.

The flight was not nearly as tiresome as the rest of their journey had been. Within just a couple short hours, he spotted the castle, and gave a victorious caw. He flapped his wings with renewed determination.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been almost a year since I started working on this installment of the Trials series. I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with me from the beginning of what was in my mind a small writing exercise that I hope has improved over time.**

**Chapter 9**

The days following Aurora's return to her castle were restless for the young queen. The peasants her soldiers had managed to save filled spare rooms as well as the courtyard. Many of them worked for their stay. Aurora had also approved training any able body in combat.

As she moved through the corridors to attend one of her many meetings with her council, she found just how crowded her residence had become. She was greeted with both "Your Highness" and "Majesty." Their reaction to Maleficent was stark by contrast. Many of them cowered, or crossed themselves before scurrying off. The faery didn't seem to mind as much as Aurora; in fact, she seemed to enjoy being able to still instill fear into the hearts of men. At this, Aurora had to laugh internally and shake her head.

Aurora entered her council chambers to find everyone already waiting for her. She apologized for her tardiness before taking her seat amongst her council, while Maleficent stood in the shadows.

"Your Highness, our food reserves are strained. If we do not ration food, Ulstead will defeat us by starvation."

Aurora frowned at Lord Isaac's report. She couldn't allow her people to starve, not if there was anything she could do. "Are there not food stores in the royal silos?"

"There are, but—"

"Divide that up amongst the people. Everyone should have a fair share if we are to survive the winter."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"There are reports from our spies that King Phillip has allied himself with the Burgundians," Lord Malcolm said. "That alone will put his numbers ahead of our own, twenty to one, even with the Moors at our side."

"That is grim news indeed," Aurora replied. Her lips thinned into a hard line as she considered how she should respond. She knew her forefathers had allies spread across the land, but she didn't know if those kingdoms would stand with her. Politics dictated that she would have to offer something in exchange for aid. She didn't like the idea of political marriages, especially as that was part of the reason she was warring with Phillip.

"Lord Isaac, what resources do we have for trade?"

"My Queen, what are you proposing?" Lord Vernon inquired. His eyes narrowed suspiciously; it was a minute expression, one that Aurora almost didn't catch.

"If we can find something that any of our allies need, we could negotiate terms for them to come to our aid."

"I will consult our registries," Lord Isaac promised.

"Thank you, Lord Isaac. Is there anything else that needs to come to my attention?"

"Your Majesty, might I suggest another Ball?" Lord Malcolm spoke after a short silence. "We must keep morale up."

"Lord Malcolm, the treasury will be depleted if we continue on in this manner," Lord Isaac interjected before Aurora could open her mouth.

She could see the validity of both points. During her war with Gregory, what little surplus she had managed to build in the royal treasury had been nearly depleted, and she hadn't been able to replenish it. The truth was, war costs money as well as lives, and she was all too well accustomed to that truth.

"Lord Isaac is right, Lord Malcolm. If you could find a way to throw this Ball without using the royal coffers, then I will consider your proposal. The unfortunate truth in the matter is that Alba is going broke defending our people. And a new tax on the peasants will break them, which I will not see happen."

"A truly noble sentiment, Your Majesty," Lord Vernon commented. "However, as you stated yourself, war is costly. The peasants really ought to pay, if they expect the crown to protect them."

Her lips thinned, and her nostrils flared at his words as her ire rose. Her council was really getting under her skin these days, much as they did before her exile. She glared at him, and had to remind herself that he didn't grow up as a peasant, as she had, so he had no way of understanding the plight of peasants. She considered replacing her council with peasants who had that knowledge and would be more compassionate than these vultures.

"Let me say this in language you will comprehend," she began slowly, "If we increase taxes on our peasants to the point you are proposing, they will starve, and then where would you get your food and riches?"

That seemed to have Lord Vernon tongue-tied. Satisfied, she moved on.

"Lord Isaac, when you have accounted for everything in the royal treasury, come find me. Now, if there is no other business, I must take my leave."

Without really waiting for a response, Aurora got to her feet. She walked with her head held high and Maleficent at her side.

"You know that they are going to propose pillaging the riches in the Moors," the faery said once they were out of earshot.

Aurora frowned. "I know. Regardless, I won't allow that to happen."

"I believe you," Maleficent replied. "But I do not trust your nobility. Their greed knows no bounds."

"I agree. I knew that I could not change things over night when I agreed to rule. I fear for what may happen once I am no longer on the throne."

They shared a knowing look. They both knew that Aurora's successors would not heed the alliance with the Moors; it was inevitable that the two kingdoms would go back to war; the question was when. It was not a comforting thought. Aurora knew that if she were going to truly succeed as Alba's queen, she would have to find a way to keep her vision of peace a reality for generations to come.

"You will think of something."

"Are my thoughts becoming so obvious?" Aurora forced a chuckle at that. After all these years, Maleficent seemed to always know what was on her mind, and yet she knew so little about her consort.

"I simply know the fate of the Moors weighs heavy on your shoulders, just as it does mine."

"Would you care to join me in the library?"

"If that is your wish."

Aurora couldn't help the small smile she granted Maleficent at those words. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she first heard those same words. She was a different person then, young and innocent to the world of men. Now she felt much older than her years, and jaded. She was certainly more somber.

They walked side by side to the library. It didn't take Aurora long to find the tome she was looking for. She recalled looking at it during her lessons with Lord Alphonse. The memory of her deceased councilman brought a pang of loss to her heart. She felt lost without his advice. Outside Maleficent and Phillip, he was the only one she really turned to when she felt uncertain.

"What is troubling you?" Maleficent inquired, breaking her thoughts.

"Just remembering a mentor who is no longer with us," Aurora responded. "Gregory butchered Lord Alphonse when he tried to execute me for treason."

"I remember." The faery's voice was solemn. "It isn't your fault."

Aurora wanted to believe her. Yet she knew that she held some of the responsibility for his death. If she had just given in to her council's demand, none of the tragedies from the past year would have happened.

"None of that matters now," she said, more to herself than Maleficent. "We have to keep moving forward. Make every death mean something."

She flipped through the book, searching for records of old treaties she could use as leverage to receive aid from her allies. "Looks like our best options are Umbra, Normandy, and the Danes. I just hope that my father didn't forsake them in his lust for power."

"You are not your father," Maleficent reminded her.

"I know that, but the kings might not see it that way. Could you summon Lord Isaac? I need him to draft up requests to these kingdoms promptly."

"Of course."

Aurora waited for Maleficent to leave before she crumbled in her seat. The pressure was simply too much in that moment. She had no way of knowing if Phillip would call on his allies to back him; she was almost certain he would. The man had been raised knowing he would one-day rule, whereas she was shooting in the dark. Compared to him, she was out of her depth.

She reigned in her doubt and composed herself when she heard Lord Isaac's voice. She stood as he entered with Maleficent close on his heels.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

"I did. I need you to draft letters to King Charles of Brittany, King Æthelred of Umbria, and King Horik of the Danes. Draw from these treaties to get them to grant their assistance against Ulstead. When you are finished with all three, find me in my quarters."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With that done, Aurora left the library with Maleficent at her side. She felt somewhat more at ease knowing that she was doing everything in her power to get the aide her kingdom needed to survive her war against Phillip. She figured that even if just one of the three kingdoms answered her call, she had a better chance of seeing Alba, the Moors, and most importantly Maleficent safe.

"I grow weary," Aurora confessed as she took Maleficent's offered arm.

"Might I suggest retiring early then? You can listen to the woes of your people on the morrow."

As much as Aurora hated putting her people second to her own concerns, she knew that she was no good to them tired. She nodded and followed her consort to their chambers.

By the time they reached the royal bedchambers, her mind felt foggy. Just as soon as Maleficent undid her dress, and her head hit her pillow, she welcomed the sweet feeling of sleep.

* * *

Maleficent's eyes softened as she watched her lover sleep. It felt like weeks since Aurora had gotten any proper sleep, and she was content to let her remain unconscious for as long as she could help.

At Diaval's insistent cawing, she flicked her wrist and turned him into a man. "You better not wake her," she warned.

"I would never dream of it," he replied. "I'm well aware she's gotten little sleep as it is, with Phillip's betrayal, the war, and she's still dealing with that awful thing that happened to her in that war against Gregory."

Maleficent gritted her teeth at the mention of the fact that a band of men had dared violate Aurora. Her nostrils flared and her lips thinned. It wasn't until swirls of magic emanated from her that her confidant brought her fury to her attention.

"I don't blame you for being angry, Mistress," he added, bobbing his head. "It was an awful thing, what they did to her. I should know—I—I saw it happen."

Her eyes flashed at that, but she kept a tight reign on her magic. "Diaval, bring me her sword."

She ignored his quizzical look. As soon as the sword was in her hands, she imbued it with her magic. "So long as Aurora holds this sword, it is my will that she will be true to herself."

"That is quite the gift, if I do say so myself, Mistress."

A small smile touched her lips. She thought of the regret she still felt for her curse, but did not speak of it. It was in the distant past, and now she would do everything in her power to keep Aurora safe and whole.

"It has been quite the journey for us, hasn't it, my friend?"

Her smile widened at the befuddled look he gave her. She chuckled softly, knowing that her comment had him so confused.

"Hey, don't get all sentimental on me now!"

Aurora whimpered. At this, Maleficent glared daggers at her companion as she swooped in to comfort the distressed woman.

_"Into a bird."_

It wasn't long after Maleficent closed her eyes to rest before a knock came from the door. She shot a glare at the source of the disturbance before she carefully untangled herself from Aurora and went to answer the door.

"Maleficent!" Lord Isaac's eyes were wide as he stared up at her.

"Yes. What is it?" Her impatience with him was swift.

"I finished writing those letters the queen asked for."

Maleficent's nostrils flared. She couldn't help it. Even though she knew he was ordered to find Aurora as soon as he finished the letters requesting aid, she still felt it wasn't worth waking her lover over. "So send them. That's what you do, isn't it?"

"Y—yes," he stuttered before scampering away.

The faery very nearly slammed the door after him. She stalked back to the bed and settled in beside Aurora. It was a long while before she was able to relax enough to close her eyes.

She wondered who these kings were Aurora was seeking aid from. What were the chances that they too would betray them? What would they demand in return? Would they seek the riches of the Moors? She certainly had never heard of them, nor their kingdoms.

"Diaval." He cawed from his perch when he heard his name. _"Into a man."_

"What is it, Mistress?"

"Find Balthazar. Tell him that Aurora has called on three kings to aid us."

"At once, Mistress."

_"Into a bird."_

She got up for a second time to open the window for him before returning once more to the promising comfort she found nestled in the bed. As soon as he flew out the window, she allowed her mind to rest, and so did the rest of her body. It was going to be a long war, that much she was certain.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the delay. Life hasn't afforded me much time to write lately. All reviews are greatly appreciated, and any constructive criticism helps me become a better writer.**

**Chapter 10**

Once again, the castle bustled with activity. It became impossible for Aurora and Maleficent to get a quiet moment to themselves. After it was confirmed that there were enough funds to host another ball as well as fund the war, preparations were made. Aurora had made it clear that any peasants wishing to attend were more than welcome, much to the chagrin of her council.

As she sat on her throne, listening to the many grievances brought forth to her, she let her mind wander to more pleasant thoughts. One that she kept returning to was the idea of begging Maleficent to whisk her away and go for a romp in the Moors. They both desperately needed a break from the stresses of ruling; however, she doubted that luxury would ever be granted, not with her kingdom at peril.

The faery had left that morning to meet with Balthazar, leaving Diaval in her stead to protect Aurora. She wasn't due to return until that evening. Aurora found that she felt rather lonely without her faery consort at her side, but she supposed that drove home the feeling of love she held. She also felt vulnerable.

Her council refused to permit her to carry her sword at all times. She had, from time to time when Maleficent went back to the Moors, snuck a dagger on her. She refused to be completely defenseless.

"Lord Isaac, see to it that Mary and her family are properly compensated for their loss," she ordered when the sobbing woman before her was finished with her tale of woe. She felt bad for the widow, and it wasn't comforting to think that there would be many more in the months to come. All she could do was pray that it would be a short war and that she could get back to rebuilding her kingdom.

"Next."

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach sank when Shae stepped forward. She was already heavy with child. Her former handmaiden's eyes were hollow and sunken in.

"My queen, I pray you are well," Shae said sincerely.

"Shae, old friend." Aurora's eyes were wet with tears as she went to embrace the other woman. "What can I do for you?"

"I've had to turn to begging to survive," Shae admitted. "I was hoping you had work for me."

"You should be resting in your condition. How long has it been? Four months?" Aurora felt bad that she lost track of how long it had been since she last saw her friend.

"It'll be five lunar cycles on the next full moon."

The realization wasn't easy for Aurora. She knew that time had largely slipped away from her, but she didn't think it had been _that_ long.

"Come, dine with me. Lord Isaac, I will see anyone else who has grievances tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Aurora led Shae into the formal dining room. Diaval followed them at a distance.

"You are much too kind to bring me here," Shae said, almost in awe at the fact the queen would willingly dine with her.

"Not at all," Aurora replied, smiling kindly. "You were one of my few friends in this castle, and you shall always be welcomed as such. If it would please you, I would have you as a handmaiden once more."

"Your Majesty—I don't know what to say."

"Then consider my request, at least."

"Is that your faery's familiar?" Shae asked in a low whisper, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Shae, I'd like to formally introduce you to Diaval. Diaval, this is Shae. She was one of my handmaidens."

"The pleasure is mine," Diaval murmured. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. The gesture had Shae's face turn every shade of red that Aurora had ever seen, and even a couple new ones.

"I heard you had died," Shae gasped as she retracted her hand.

"I was near death when Aurora and my Mistress found me. I certainly thought I was dead at the time." He grinned, as though pretending the topic had no weight on him.

"You should come to the Ball I'm hosting," Aurora interjected, purposefully changing the subject. "Everyone in my kingdom is welcome." She beamed at the thought of extending her hospitality to each estate, whether nobility or peasantry.

"Are you sure it would be proper?" Shae asked uncertainly.

"It is if I extend the invitation to everyone in my kingdom," Aurora declared.

* * *

The day of the Ball saw less enthusiasm than Aurora had hoped for. Maleficent could see it in the way her queen's lips were pursed. The council was certainly dragging their feet in ensuring the decorations and foods were prepared. That forced Aurora to have to do most of the delegating herself, on top of the responsibilities that already weighed on her in running the kingdom.

The faery felt rather useless in relieving some of Aurora's stress. There was very little time they could spend together, which thinned both their patience.

Maleficent observed from next to the hearth, with its blazing fire, which didn't even keep the chamber warm, as Shae helped Aurora into her ball gown. She approved of the handmaiden returning to her post. The young woman was one of the few humans Maleficent could trust around Aurora without the need to feel overly protective.

"I had a ball gown fashioned for you," Aurora told her handmaiden. "It isn't the finest because there wasn't much time."

Shae's face brightened to the color of Aurora's gown. Her mouth gaped as Aurora took the gown from her bed.

"My Queen, I—I'm not worthy of such a gift!"

"Oh, nonsense."

Maleficent's eyes softened as she watched the scene unfold. No matter how many times she witnessed Aurora's generosity, she was still surprised by it. Humans were rarely so kind, even to their own kin. She hoped it would always be so.

"Lady Maleficent, are you wearing a ball gown?" Shae asked, which shocked the faery by the fact she was speaking directly to her. The honorific left a sour taste in the faery's mouth.

"Just call me Maleficent. And I do not think my wings would allow me to fit into one of your gowns."

"I will have to sew and embroider one for you then," Shae declared.

Maleficent didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was touched by the kindness. On the other, her skin crawled at the thought of wearing human clothing.

"Come, Shae. You still need to get dressed." The giggle in her voice was music to Maleficent's ears, even after so many years. It relaxed some of the tension in her shoulders.

She watched as Aurora struggled to help Shae into the contraption she insisted on calling a dress. The handmaiden couldn't keep her giggles at bay as she politely instructed her queen on the proper order of getting the garment on.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, Shae!" Aurora exclaimed.

Maleficent had to agree, although she didn't say as much. The dress was a deep purple, with light ruffles. The corset was embedded with jewels that reflected the light, illuminating the girl wearing it.

"Thank you, my Queen," Shae replied with a blush.

When Aurora was ready to depart for the ballroom, Maleficent offered her arm. At Diaval's insistent cawing, she flicked her wrist and turned him into a man.

"M'lady, may I accompany you to the ball?" he asked Shae.

Maleficent was mildly shocked when Shae accepted his offer. Her lips twitched into a knowing smile. Perhaps those two could help heal the other's soul, just as Aurora had done for her, and as she tried to reciprocate in recent months.

"Queen Aurora, accompanied by her protector, Lady Maleficent."

The announcement of their arrival had all eyes on them. Maleficent's wings unfurled slightly before she brought them back. She followed Aurora to the dance floor, and allowed for the queen to take the lead.

She didn't step on Aurora's feet nearly as much as she had the last time. Of course, she had convinced Aurora to teach her when she found out there would be another of these dances, more so that she wouldn't make Aurora look the fool in front of her peers. The lessons seemed to pay off, at least enough that the murmurs from the nobility and peasants didn't reach her ears.

Between dances, she looked over at Diaval to find him laughing freely. It was an uplifting sight to behold.

"What is it?" Aurora's question removed her from her thoughts.

"Diaval looks more relaxed than I have seen him since we found him in the woods."

"That he does. Shae, as well. I am happy she agreed to rejoin my staff."

"She was a good friend during the earliest days of your reign?"

Aurora nodded, smiling softly. "She was one of the few people I could talk with openly about my life as a peasant, and she understood. Her parents were farmers. When she joined my household staff, it created a lot of grief for her because they disowned her. But she wanted a better life for herself."

"She seems to have a true heart."

Aurora beamed up at her when she said those words. She returned the smile with a light kiss on her brow.

"I will see to it that your friend is well cared for," she promised, knowing how much Shae meant to Aurora.

"Thank you, Maleficent," Aurora whispered in her ear.

In that moment, Maleficent took the time to appreciate the simplicity of their carefree dancing. She didn't pay the other humans any mind. All her focus was on the fact that Aurora was in her arms, and they were twirling in synchronized steps. Even the music was softer than she knew it really was.

"I love you, Aurora."

"I know. I l—"

Before Aurora could finish her words, there was a chilling scream. Without thinking, Maleficent draped her wings around Aurora protectively.

"Assassin!"

Red, hot pain erupted from Maleficent's back. She cried out. Instinctually, she twisted to face the man in a dark cloak. She knocked him back with her wings before pouncing on him. With one hand, she choked him, and with the other, she held down the hand holding the iron dagger.

"Who sent you?" she snarled.

The man just laughed. Enraged, she dug her nails into his throat, but he kept on laughing.

"That's one of Lord Reginald's men," Aurora gasped. "I recognize him from when Lord Reginald swore fealty to me…"

"What would you like me to do with him?" Maleficent hissed. In truth, she wanted to kill him, but she understood enough about human customs to know that it was up to Aurora to decide his fate. She only hoped that Aurora would allow her the honor of ending his life.

"Put him in the dungeons to await trial."

"Lady Maleficent, we can take it from here!" Four of the royal guards came forward to carry out Aurora's orders.

Maleficent gave the assassin one final squeeze for good measure before releasing him and returning to Aurora's side. She seethed with anger.

"Lords and Ladies, my countrymen and women, it saddens me beyond measure to announce that this Ball is concluded. Return to your chambers. I want all guards on duty tonight."

Maleficent couldn't agree more with those orders. She drew Aurora close and led the queen back to their bedchambers. She saw Diaval following close behind with Shae in tow.

* * *

Aurora's heart was still beating erratically when they got back to her bedchambers. She barely heard Maleficent ordering Diaval to remain on guard outside.

"Why did you let him live?" Maleficent rounded on her immediately.

"He deserves a fair trial!"

"He could have killed either one of us!"

"He could also have information, about why Lord Reginald betrayed me!"

"Is information worth risking the lives of everyone in this castle?"

"Since when do you care about the lives of humans?"

"I care about your safety, your wellbeing! I know that if anyone under you were to die, you would carry around that guilt!"

"Oh, so this is about guilt is it?" Aurora snapped. Her eyes flashed, daring Maleficent to continue.

"No, this is about _your_ safety! If he escapes prison, he will undoubtedly find a way to whichever one of us is his target!"

"Then flee if you are that frightened!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Aurora regretted them. Still, she stood her ground, even as Maleficent backed her against the wall.

"I am _not_ frightened," Maleficent growled. "I find your decision of mercy irresponsible. That man would not hesitate to kill either one of us. So why should you let him live?"

"I want to see what he knows," Aurora said firmly. "Killing him would be something my father would do, and I am _not_ my father."

Her words had Maleficent backing down. The faery sat next to the hearth.

"May I look at your wound? It looks bad." Her tone was much more gentle.

As soon as Maleficent granted her permission, she peeled back her robes. The wound was deep, but it was already starting to heal. Very slowly, she leaned in to kiss around it.

"I am sorry."

"As am I." Aurora's eyes widened when Maleficent stood and twisted to face her. The kiss was something both sweet and heated, all at once. Somewhat shocked, she hesitated to return it.

"I need to feel you," Maleficent growled as she broke the kiss.

"And I need you."

Aurora was vaguely aware of her dress being ripped away from her, between all the kissing and groping. She fumbled to remove Maleficent's robes, and once she did manage the feat, her mouth found the faery's breasts.

She was quick to take the upper hand. The more Maleficent made noise, the more eager she became. She pinched each of Maleficent's nipples until they became hard.

"Oh, you're a naughty beast!" Maleficent gasped. Her long fingers tangled in Aurora's hair.

Aurora smirked. She grabbed Maleficent's ass cheeks and led her to their bed.

Without really fighting it, she allowed for Maleficent to assert a more dominant role. She fell back and wrapped her arms around her faery lover's neck as they shared a passionate kiss. They grinded their bodies together, building a rhythm to start before it quickly became erratic. It wasn't long before Aurora felt fingers at her entrance. She shot her hips up with each push into her.

She panted as she grew ever closer to her release. Her eyes were half-lidded as she watched Maleficent work her into a frenzy of sensation.

"Fuck—! Maleficent—! More—! I want it all—!" She didn't want her lover to hold back; she wanted to feel everything Maleficent had to offer.

Her eyes widened as she felt the thrusts get increasingly sharper. Each one brought pain, but the pleasure far outweighed that. She was quick to find the new rhythm. Just as soon as she found it and got comfortable, she felt Maleficent's tongue lapping away at her.

Sparks shot through her body. It wasn't long before she was brought to climax, and much to her joy, Maleficent didn't stop there. She reached down to hold the faery's horns as she rode out orgasm after mind numbing orgasm.

When Maleficent was finally finished, she was a limp mess of limbs. She kissed her lover in gratitude as she returned from that blissful space she found herself in after a good romp.

They snuggled until Aurora decided that it was time she repaid the favor. Aurora began trailing her kisses down Maleficent's collarbone, giving extra attention to the faery's breasts. She smiled at the hiss she earned when she nibbled on Maleficent's nipples.

"It's your turn to scream my name," she whispered as she kissed the woman she had taken as her lover's pulse point.

"Evil beastie…"

"When will you ever accept that I'm not as innocent as I appear?" As if to make her point, Aurora twisted and pulled Maleficent's nipples, each in turn until she heard the hiss she was wanting.

"Fuck me."

"That was the plan."

Aurora kept her kisses going lower as she slowly massaged Maleficent's wet entrance. She avoided her long-term goal; she wanted to draw this out.

"Fuck—! Aurora, just fuck me already!"

And that was enough for Aurora to oblige. She found that she was too impatient to continue tormenting the woman at her mercy, so she resolved that she would bide her time their next go around.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the delay. This chapter required some research as I was writing. And also congratulations are in order to CocoMingo for going forward with getting PIC published. Please spread the word.**

**Chapter 11**

"Lord Reginald."

The elder noble tapped his fingers impatiently as his seneschal approached. "You better be here to tell me that the witch of the Moors is dealt with."

"No, sir. The assassin has failed. Queen Aurora recognized him. She has sent for your head."

His lips thinned as he considered this bit of news. Ever since the queen had killed his cousin, he had meticulously plotted his revenge. Failure to carry out the assassination was unacceptable, and his assassin had risked everything in his failure. He seethed at the news, though he didn't let it show.

"Gather my household. We will seek refuge in Ulstead. Our only hope for survival now is with King Phillip."

Swearing fealty to the boy king was hardly an ideal solution, but it was better than fending off the might of the whole of Alba, which he was certain would happen if the queen got her way.

* * *

In the days following the assassination attempt, Aurora's days were filled with more council meetings. Her nobles bickered over what ought to be done with their prisoner. Custom demanded they execute the would-be assassin. Lord Vernon advocated for demanding a ransom, while Lord Malcolm and Lord Isaac demanded a public trial. Lord James demanded that the assassin's head be put on a spike as an example for any other treasonous actions.

Aurora contemplated each suggestion. She knew without asking what Maleficent would want her to do: execute him and be done with it. The fact that one of her liege lords would so blatantly betray her after she had fought to regain her throne was troubling though. How many more would try and betray her?

"Set a public trial for tomorrow morning. Lord James, see to it that he is interrogated tonight."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the lordling replied. He was a young man of twenty-six summers. His face had just lost its boyish features. His black beard was trimmed to a fine point, and his mustache was neatly kept. His curls were swept from his face and held together with beeswax.

"Lord Isaac, I want you to oversee the blacksmiths. They need to work round the clock in shifts to ensure that we can arm every able bodied man. And send letters to all the lords who are wintering in their keeps that I want their armies ready to march by spring."

"At once, Queen Aurora," he said enthusiastically.

"If there is no other business to attend to, I must retire."

When no one spoke up, she excused herself from the chamber. She waited briefly in the corridor for Maleficent and Diaval to catch up.

"Are you sure it is wise to let that assassin live?" Diaval asked.

Aurora shot a pointed glare at Maleficent. She knew the faery put him up to questioning her motives. "In all honesty, no. But he might have information that I can use. I have my guards on high alert."

"Diaval and I will not leave your sight until he is properly dealt with."

The young queen grimaced. She feared that her decision of temporary mercy was going to put her kingdom in further peril. Ruling was definitely wearing her down, increasingly so with each passing day. The crown and each choice she made weighed heavily on her. She could even see the strain it had on Maleficent and Diaval. Oh, how she wished that she could simply step down and live her days in the Moors. Once more, she had to come to the realization that life didn't work that way. In order to protect the Moors and the lives that dwelled within the borders, her place was on the throne.

"Besides, I cannot afford to be seen as a tyrant. It's bad enough that I have lords plotting against me; I can't have the peasants trying to take up arms against me as well."

"Those are the words of a tyrant," Maleficent said solemnly.

Aurora bit her lip. Was she really starting down that road? She knew that Maleficent wouldn't speak those words if they weren't true, from a certain perspective. "I only meant that I can't protect the citizens of this kingdom if I am fighting discord from within. I truly wish that the monarchy could be dissolved, but I fear now isn't the time."

"I know, Aurora," Maleficent amended softly. "But be mindful where such thoughts will lead you. Even trying to do the right thing can lead to becoming a tyrant."

"What would you do?"

"I would have killed the assassin, and then gone after his master. But you are not I, and that is not entirely a bad thing. You show mercy, even to those who do not deserve it. I admit I am often perplexed by some of your actions. You are far kinder than anyone in your shoes has any right to be."

Normally, Aurora would've smiled at such analysis of her actions; instead, she frowned. Her tendency to show clemency might eventually get her killed, or worse, put her kingdoms in jeopardy. She couldn't afford to allow either outcome. As much as she hated bloodshed, she knew that she would have to order the execution of her would-be assassin.

"I will see to it that justice is carried out," Aurora promised. "But until then, I must ensure the army is properly trained and outfitted before the snows melt."

"A wise action," Maleficent murmured with approval.

Aurora walked to the yard where the blacksmiths were busily forging weapons and armor. She surveyed their efforts before ordering them to work in shifts.

From there, she retired to her chambers. She was glad to be out of her royal gown and back into her training leathers. Trousers were far more comfortable than dresses, and more practical. While she still enjoyed her looser dresses, she couldn't exactly spar in them.

"What do you have in mind?" Maleficent inquired after a long while.

"I miss the Moors. I think it is long overdue that we visit our friends there."

"Shall I tell one of the stable boys to ready your horse?"

"I thought maybe we could go on Diaval. You don't mind, do you?" She turned to Diaval.

"Not at all," Diaval replied, bobbing his head respectfully.

"How long do you think this visit will be?" Maleficent asked. Her face had lit up at the prospect of returning to the Moors unexpectedly. It was subtle, but Aurora could tell the faery was excited to return home. It was refreshing to see Maleficent's spirits rise, and Aurora was glad that her choice to go back to the Moors was the cause.

"I don't know," she admitted wistfully. "Our first task is to ensure the border's secure. After that, I thought we could relax in one of the hot springs and then maybe visit with some of our friends."

"Diaval, pack whatever Aurora will require," the faery commanded.

Aurora watched as the raven-man set about his task. She truly didn't know what she would do without him.

"I trust you realize that we will have to return before dawn to be present for the assassin's trial," Maleficent murmured as she nuzzled her neck.

"I am aware," Aurora replied, leaning more into her lover's embrace. "But I grow weary of these halls. And I know you long for the Moors, as well."

"What is it, Aurora?"

"I need to speak with my aunts." At Maleficent's disapproving frown, she pressed on: "They might have some wisdom to impart on me in those daft heads of theirs. They kept me alive for sixteen years, after all."

"Who kept you alive for those sixteen long years?" Maleficent sounded affronted.

"My aunts and you and Diaval. All I'm saying is that they had some useful advice as I was growing up."

"Such as?"

"Be wary of strangers."

Aurora had to tilt her head back to catch Maleficent's raised eyebrow. "Besides, I miss their company." She ignored the faery's huff.

"I've packed your winter cloak, as well as some food for the journey," Diaval interjected.

"Thank you, Diaval," Aurora replied with a smile.

"Of course, Aurora."

"Shall we be off?"

"If that is your wish."

Aurora walked with Maleficent holding her hand. It was a simple gesture, but it was one that she always longed for. She felt more secure knowing that the woman she loved was so close.

"Queen Aurora!" She turned to see Lord Isaac running toward her. He held out a sealed letter, which she took and thanked him.

"Who is it from?" Maleficent asked.

"King Æthelred of Umbria," Aurora answered as she broke the wax seal of a horse. "He will grant us aid, if I agree to marry his advisor, Osbald." Dread struck her. She had expected similar demands from each of the kings she had requested aid from, but that didn't make it any easier to face. She knew the rumors surrounding Osbald; they said he was as cruel as he was cunning.

"My Queen, what shall I write back?" Lord Isaac inquired hesitantly.

"I will think on it." She dared not rush into anything, not without having the time to consider a counter proposal. "You will have your reply on the morrow. I leave the kingdom in your hands until I return."

"Might I know where you are going?"

"No. But I also want my departure kept silent."

"As you say, Queen Aurora." Lord Isaac bowed as he took his leave.

"Are you certain he can be trusted?" Maleficent asked.

"Not entirely, no," Aurora admitted. "But he is one of the more sincere members of my council."

"Are you still certain you wish to return to the Moors?" It was obvious that Maleficent was trying to change the subject; Aurora didn't mind one bit.

She nodded. She didn't voice it, but she thought there was a slim chance her aunts might be able to offer her some insight to get King Æthelred to aid her without her having to marry Osbald or anyone else for that matter. It was worth a try, at the very least. Being in the Moors could also clear her head enough to consider everything on her table and give her the time to make the right choices.

Once they were in the courtyard, Maleficent flicked her wrist and changed Diaval into a horse. He pawed the ground, making snow fly everywhere. After she and Maleficent clambered onto his back, they began the relatively quiet journey to the Moors.

The early afternoon sun was already setting behind the hills. The cold air was bitter, encouraging Aurora to seek Maleficent's warmth. She welcomed the strong embrace and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Maleficent delved deeper into her thoughts the closer they got to the Moors. Two wars had already started because Aurora refused to marry this man or that; was a third doomed to start if she refused this Osbald's hand? Judging by Lord Isaac's apprehensive expression by the letter, Osbald was not the kind of man Alba wanted as its king, even if Aurora was interested in marriage with a man. The thought of Aurora being trapped with such a man didn't sit well with the dark faery. She would die sooner than see such a vile thing take place.

Then a thought occurred to her, one that she wished she had considered far sooner. She somehow doubted that Aurora's council would go through with it, though the only opinion she cared for was Aurora's. Now all that remained was to execute her idea.

Faeries didn't have any marriage custom, certainly nothing like the humans. As far as any fae was concerned, they were already joined. But humans had their traditions and religion was brought into it. And it was bad enough that she was a faery, but to also be a woman. Humans were sure to condemn any formal union. They would claim that because they couldn't procreate, any union between them would be invalid. In that case, was it even worth the heartbreak to take action? She snorted. Matters of love were the only ones that made her feel lost.

"Aurora, love. Wake up. We are almost to the Moors." She kissed the side of her queen's temple to wake her.

"Hn? Already?" Aurora blinked owlishly and yawned. The sun had completely set, but the Moors had enough soft light to see by.

"You slept the entire ride, just about," Maleficent told her with a soft smile as she helped the blonde down from Diaval's back.

"Oh, sorry…" At Aurora's blush, Maleficent tilted her chin up toward her so she could kiss those soft lips.

"Hush now. You work far too hard to ensure the safety of both our kingdoms. Now, what do you wish to do first?"

"We need to check that the ents have secured the border."

"Diaval, go find Balthazar and bring him here. _Into a bird_."

He cawed three times as he took to the air. Maleficent and Aurora watched him disappear over the trees.

"It's so quiet here." Maleficent watched, almost amazed at how Aurora's face softened and relaxed, making her appear the same as she did when she was sixteen. That was only a few years ago, but it felt like a lifetime for them both.

She took a moment to marvel at all they had been through: the good as well as the bad. She considered herself lucky to have Aurora at her side. The younger woman _was_ her beacon of light through all the darkness. She liked to think that they acted as each other's anchor in the turbulence of their lives; Aurora was certainly hers.

"It's often quiet during in winter," she replied after a long silence. "When I was younger, I used to walk here alone, lost in my thoughts."

"What did you think about?"

She took a moment to consider how to respond. "About how fleeting I thought love was. I used to believe there was no such thing as true love. That is why I worded the curse I placed on you so. How much of a fool I was." She cracked a smile and laughed at her past self. After all, it was better than constantly torturing herself over all the awful things she'd done.

"Not a fool. My father hurt you in such a cruel way. You were just trying to protect yourself any way you could from feeling that pain again."

Maleficent rushed in to kiss Aurora. Never in her life had a soul understood her so well as Aurora. She knew that was a result of the pain that threatened to shatter Aurora's soul, and she regretted it more than anything, but she never dreamed she would find someone who _knew_ what motivated her to follow such a dark path. Diaval never waivered from her side, but he didn't understand her as fully as Aurora did. She deepened the kiss, trying to convey everything she felt in that moment into that single act of love.

"I love you, Malle…" Aurora said breathlessly as they drew apart. "And I would never dream of hurting you. Not intentionally."

"I know, beastie. I love you too."

The moment was ended with Diaval's returning caws. As annoyed as Maleficent was, she was more grateful for the warning. It wasn't long before her companion was perched in a nearby branch, and Balthazar to approach. She inclined her head as a sign of respect, and she was both surprised and proud to notice Aurora follow suit.

"Hello, old friend," she murmured in response to his own greeting. "I've come to make certain our border is secure."

"Tis quiet as a fresh blanket of snow," Balthazar growled.

"Keep watch, my friend. I have reason to believe the boy king will strike when the snows melt."

"He will meet his death." Without waiting a moment more, Balthazar retreated back to his post.

"What was that all about?"

Maleficent blinked. It took her a moment to remember that Aurora couldn't understand the ents, or really any other fae who didn't appear human.

"He informed us that the borders are quiet, and that when Phillip comes crawling out of his fortress, he will meet his end." She watched for the slightest change in Aurora's expression. She knew that the queen still struggled with the very idea of taking Phillip's life; they were such close friends once, much as she had been with Stephan before ambition set in.

"At least we have the calm before the storm."

"There is that," Maleficent agreed. "Let us enjoy it while it lasts."

"Care to join me for a bath in the hot springs?"

Maleficent nodded. She took Aurora's hand and walked with her in the direction of their preferred springs. The snow crunched under their feet as they walked. It was an oddly comforting sound; one that she couldn't explain.

Once they made it to the hot springs, Maleficent helped Aurora out of her leathers before disrobing herself. The hot water relaxed her overly taught muscles, and she hoped her queen found the water just as soothing. She took extra care in washing Aurora's hair, taking her time to detangle the unruly ends. She moved the locks away from her slender neck for the sole purpose of trailing soft kisses. At the low moans she had aimed for, she pulled back with a wicked smile.

"Don't stop," Aurora barely whispered. "Please…"

"We are where the whole of the Moors can see us," Maleficent warned.

"Let them watch."

Her response shocked Maleficent somewhat. Until now, they had always been careful, even in the Moors about flaunting their affections for the other. Maleficent had always held back, mostly for Aurora's sake; humans had a more conservative nature, and she did her best to respect that, even though she found the concept completely alien.

The faery swayed her hips as she drew nearer once more. She reached around to fondle her human lover's perk breasts before taking each nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched and pulled. She braced against Aurora as the woman's knees went weak.

"Is this what you want?" she demanded, pinching Aurora's left nipple extra hard.

"Yes!" was the gasping reply.

Maleficent continued her ministrations. She took her time before snaking her hand downward. Just as she was about to reach her goal, she stopped as a trio of high-pitched squeals of "Aurora!" met her ears.

If looks could kill, the glare she shot at the trio of pixies would have slain them on the spot. Disgruntled, she removed her hands and pulled away from Aurora as she cursed the trio's timing.

"We weren't expecting you until spring!" Thistlewit squeaked. The state of undress the pair displayed didn't seem to bother any of the pixies.

"But we're glad to see you, of course," Knotgrass added, shooting Thistlewit a pointed look.

"I was actually going to look for you three when Maleficent and I finished bathing," Aurora admitted. And Maleficent wanted them to take the hint and leave them be until they were ready to search them out.

"That was most certainly not bathing," Flittle said, matter-of-fact. "Erm—I was hoping you three could give me some insight," Aurora cut in, stumbling over her words. Her face had grown ten shades redder.

"Anything, dear," Flittle replied gently.

"I asked a distant king for aid in my fight against Phillip. He's promised aid, but—"

"That's wonderful, dear!" Flittle blurted out.

"But he demands my hand for his advisor in marriage in return," Aurora finished, not missing a beat. Watching this exchange made it quite apparent that the young queen was adept at dealing with the short attention spans of the pixies.

"Do you love this man?" Thistlewit asked.

"All I know is what I've heard. That he is a cruel man. Not someone I want to marry. Even if I wasn't already blissfully in love with Maleficent."

"Why not marry Maleficent?" Knotgrass blurted.

The dark faery's mask hardened. She couldn't bring herself to look at Aurora; she was afraid to find rejection.

"Humans have a taboo about a woman marrying another woman, or two men getting married," Aurora said, sounding defeated.

Maleficent took that as Aurora finding the thought agreeable, except the part where they had to get the approval of her council. And somehow the faery doubted that would ever happen. For a moment, she wondered if there was a way for Aurora to marry a nice man (if one existed), and for them to remain lovers. That would solve most of their problems, though it most certainly wasn't the ideal solution.

"But if that man is mean, you shouldn't marry him," Flittle said earnestly.

"Flittle is right," Knotgrass agreed, something Maleficent never thought to hear. "You should only marry the one you love."

"The one I love is Maleficent."

The faery's chest swelled with adoration. She drew Aurora nearer, not caring that they were still nude and that the pixies were right there. "And I love you," she whispered in her ear.

"I guess I will have to find some way of rejecting the marriage offer, while still finding something else to give King Æthelred."

"Is land not a suitable substitute?" Maleficent asked, recalling once that Aurora had granted a deed of land to a number of families for compensation for one thing or other.

"It would have to be a sizeable chunk. I could ask Lord Isaac to select some possibilities when we return."

"That is a wise plan," Maleficent commented. "It is getting late; we should return." As much as she hated saying those words, there was no shelter they could take from the cold, and she didn't want to risk Aurora's health any more than she already had.

Aurora nodded. "Thank you, aunties. I shall return to the Moors as soon as I am able."

"Farewell," the pixies said in unison. "Come back soon." And with that, they zipped away.

"Diaval!" Maleficent called. Within moments, she heard the dutiful caw of her companion. " _Into a horse_." He snorted and pawed at the snow impatiently as they got dried and dressed.

"Perhaps I shall order my childhood cabin rebuilt, so we can visit more often," Aurora mused as Maleficent helped her onto Diaval's back.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," she agreed as she climbed behind her.

The ride back to the castle was just as silent as their journey to the Moors. Aurora snored softly, and she was nestled in Maleficent's arms. The faery returned to her thoughts, taking time to consider each bit of information she felt necessary to catalogue. She felt refreshed from their short visit in her homeland, and that gave her the strength she needed to face whatever came their way.

* * *

The following morning, Aurora struggled to take in each breath. Her throat felt raw, and it was painful to swallow.

"Malle," she called in a raspy voice.

"Aurora? What's wrong?" Aurora cringed at the worry in Maleficent's voice. She hated being a cause for concern.

"Hurts to breathe."

"How do I help?" Maleficent asked frantically.

"Summon the doctor."

Aurora lay there, waiting while Maleficent raced to find the court physician. Each breath pained her more than the last. She felt hot, and she was drenched in sweat.

It felt like an eternity before her chamber door burst open (though it was probably only a few minutes), and Maleficent practically dragged a seasoned man to her bedside.

"Cure her," the faery ordered.

"My Queen, my condolences," the man murmured. He placed a hand on her forehead and immediately retracted it. "Faery, get a cool rag," he told Maleficent.

"That faery has a name," Aurora protested weakly. Despite the gentle shushes from Maleficent, she pressed on. "Her name is Maleficent, and you will do well to remember it." She winced at the pain in her throat and chest from speaking. Still, she couldn't just sit idly by while this man insulted Maleficent so.

"My apologies, Queen Aurora," he said quickly. "Maleficent, the rag, if you please." He reached for it impatiently.

Moments later, the rag was placed over Aurora's forehead. It was soothing, and Aurora was grateful. Then Aurora felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked down to see that it was the physician. He had a sand clock, which he flipped over. She watched the sand empty into the bottom.

"Just as I suspected. You have lagrippe."

Dread consumed Aurora as she listened to the diagnosis. Shortly after taking the throne, she had heard how her mother had died; it was the same disease. She reached for Maleficent. Her grip was weak, and she knew it.

"Promise you won't leave me, Malle…" she rasped.

"Never."

Aurora knew little else after that moment. She drifted in and out of consciousness. Time moved oddly as she fought the sickness, but each time she woke, Maleficent was at her side. A couple times, she cried out from the pain coursing through her body. She felt as though she would die, and she believed it. After all, lagrippe is what killed her mother.

_'How fitting,'_ she mused at one point.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The royal bedchamber never warmed, even with the fire blazing in the hearth. Maleficent rarely left Aurora's bedside, except to summon one of the household staff, and even then, she left Diaval in her stead. Her worry grew with each hour Aurora's fever held on without breaking. She had long come to terms with knowing that there was a chance of losing the queen in battle, but the thought of losing her to some illness in her prime wasn't something she had ever considered.

"Did Aurora ever get this ill?" she asked Diaval on the third night. She felt horrible that she couldn't recall herself, but she had hardly slept since her lover had fallen ill.

"Not this sick, no," Diaval answered, his voice gravelly with emotion. "A few bouts of a fever here and there, but the herbs I left with the pixies always seemed to do the trick."

Maleficent's eyes fell on him. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?" she hissed, her voice fully conveying her ire.

"I—Mistress, it is the middle of winter. Finding those herbs is an impossible task. I am sorry, but the best we can do is nurse her back to health." Diaval bowed his head in shame.

Maleficent pursed her lips into a frown and clenched her jaw until it hurt. There were only a handful of times she had ever felt powerless to helping those she cared about, and this was most certainly one of those times; she hated it. Almost desperately, she reached for Aurora's clammy hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't you give up, you hear me. Keep fighting." The words were whispered, but the intention was fully behind them. She was afraid. Aurora had brought meaning back into her life, and she didn't know what she would do once that was taken away from her. Truthfully, she was fearful of falling back into the darkness that had once threatened to consume her soul.

Then, almost on instinct and a leap of faith, Maleficent leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on Aurora's forehead. After all, that had woken her in the past, so why not now? When she pulled back, she half-expected Aurora's eyes to flutter open. They did not. Despair overwhelmed her, as she came to the realization that Aurora may never wake.

"Mistress—" Diaval's voice almost didn't reach her. She felt trapped in her own mind. The world around her went grey, much as it had following when Stephan took her wings. It took Diaval three more tries before she acknowledged him.

"Aurora _will_ wake."

"How can you be so sure?" Maleficent demanded sullenly. "You heard the nobles earlier: her mother died of the same sickness."

"Aye, but they were also clear that Stephan never stayed with Aurora's late mother. They say that he was fixated with his madness and obsession. Aurora's mother died of loneliness more than anything."

His words brought her some comfort, though not much. Still, she thanked him for his kind words.

"What would I have ever done without you, old friend?"

"Lost your way, I imagine." He cracked a hallow grin before going somber again. "But you need rest, Mistress. I will stay awake to watch over you both and wake you should anything happen."

Maleficent didn't want to close her eyes, not for a single minute, but she also had to acknowledge the wisdom in his words. If she continued to wear herself down, then she would be no use whatsoever to Aurora when the queen did start to feel better, and they would all be worse off. She inclined her head before succumbing to her exhaustion.

She drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep. The images that did play in her slumber made little sense to her, and before she could think on any of them, they went blank. It was the most restful sleep she had gotten in what felt like ages, although her body gave her little choice in the matter.

When she opened her eyes, Aurora's eyes were fluttering open. She could hardly believe it. Overjoyed at finding Aurora waking up, she flung herself to her lover. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, and she didn't have a single care.

"Malle…" Aurora's voice was still raspy, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Your fever is breaking," she nearly sobbed with happiness as she pulled back.

"It's good to see you're waking up," Diaval said, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Would you like me to fetch you some food?"

"I'll have some broth, and soft bread; please and thank you."

Maleficent could barely take her eyes off Aurora. The young queen still looked quite ill. Her hair was matted with sweat, and her cheeks were still red with the fever. Her blue eyes were darkened. But having her awake and the fever breaking was something Maleficent wouldn't have believed two hours ago.

"What news since I became ill?" Aurora inquired, breaking Maleficent's thoughts.

"Hush now. We will worry about that once you have recovered fully."

"That could take weeks, Malle."

The faery sighed, silently pleading for Aurora to focus on her health first. She wasn't all that surprised that would be the first thing Aurora wanted to know upon waking. After all, the queen was stubborn.

"Lord Malcolm sat as judge in the trial for the assassin; he declared him guilty and had him executed. Most everyone attended. I spoke on your behalf to Lord Isaac about your reply to King Æthelred. The other two replies have arrived, but I believed it would be best if you read the letters yourself, rather than let your council make promises you may not be prepared to keep."

Aurora frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the bedchamber door opened, and Diaval returned with a tray of the food she requested.

"I managed to stave off your hungry lords, who were quite demanding for an audience with Your Majesty," he announced, setting the tray down and allowing for Maleficent to feed the weakened queen.

"Thank you, Diaval," Aurora murmured.

Maleficent was quite content to witness Aurora's recovery pick up pace after that first meal. It was still a fortnight before the queen could grant an audience to anyone, and even then it was from her bedchambers.

King Charles denied his aid, stating that Phillip was a cousin, who he could not meet in the field of battle, and that he was insulted that Aurora would ask as much from him. Aurora ordered Lord Isaac to draft an apology in an attempt to avoid further wars.

King Æthelred ultimately agreed, in return for Lord Reginald's old lands. This bit of news brought peace of mind to Aurora. It was no secret that the Umbrian king had a large army, and that alone might prove to be enough for her to defeat Phillip.

King Horik agreed to aid Alba in return for gold and plunder. Aurora granted his request, and sent a chest of treasure in a sign of good faith.

"So we have two armies coming to our aid," Maleficent said once Lord Isaac departed to see to it that responses were drafted and sent.

"So it would seem. I am told their numbers alone might be enough to convince Phillip to surrender."

"This is assuming the boy doesn't have allies of his own."

"I agree. I fear that no matter what, this must be settled with bloodshed."

"Rest, Aurora. Spring is still weeks away. And you will need your strength."

* * *

News of Aurora's recovery spread like wildfire throughout the castle. Within a day, the staff was in higher spirits, knowing that their queen wasn't likely to die. Some members of the council were less celebratory over the news, most notably Lord Vernon. Diaval had noticed over the weeks and months he had spent observing Aurora's meetings with her council that Lord Vernon was often the most outspoken against her agenda.

The raven kept a close watch over him, under his Mistress's wishes. He glided through the rafters, spying on the man. If memory served, he was one of the lords who sided with Lord Gregory during the coup. He didn't understand why Aurora kept him on her council. It was not information that he was privy to.

Of late, he did notice that Aurora was more secretive with what she was plotting. This was likely to keep spies from reporting on her plans. Still, he felt that she somehow didn't trust him as fully as she used to. He was used to being kept in the dark though, with nearly three decades of serving Maleficent. Thirty long years. He was getting too old for all this.

"Maybe this will convince Her Majesty to send that faery she insists on keeping around to keep her bed warm away and take a proper husband," Lord Vernon murmured to a younger lad whom Diaval believed was his seneschal.

"One could hope," the lad replied.

Diaval's feathers rustled. How dare they talk about his Mistress and Aurora in such a fashion. He would've swooped to peck their eyes out, but he knew that would cause more problems for Aurora. Perhaps if he reported back what he overheard, he would get leave to do just that.

He listened for a while longer, but didn't hear anything worth reporting. Annoyed, he glided back toward the royal bedchambers.

_"Into a man,"_ Maleficent murmured, flicking her wrist in his direction. She arched a brow expectantly. "Well?"

"You were right about not trusting Lord Vernon, Mistress," he started in a whisper. "He is intent on getting Aurora to send you away and take on a husband."

"Is he now?" The way her lips pursed together in a sour frown sent shivers down Diaval's spine. He was sure that this boded ill for the offending lord.

"We still cannot act without him doing anything," Aurora interjected.

Diaval startled. He had thought the young queen to be resting, but it turned out she was listening in. Regardless of his feelings of being eavesdropped, even if it was Aurora, he knew that she was right.

His dark eyes fell on Maleficent when his Mistress huffed in disapproval. He could only imagine how she felt just waiting. He caught her gaze and tried to give her a look of solidarity.

"What are your orders, Aurora?" he asked.

"We act as though we know nothing. I refuse to send Maleficent away, especially at the imploring of my council without cause. There is no man I wish to take for a husband, and they will have to learn to make peace with that."

He nodded at her words. He expected nothing else from her. Though he found her inaction naive (especially given recent events), he had to respect her wishes. He doubted Maleficent would be so considerate, especially where the queen's safety was concerned. He wondered for a moment how his Mistress was going to find a way around Aurora's wishes without her knowing. Undoubtedly, she would get him involved somehow in her deception.

"And if he acts?" he pressed.

"I shall end him," Maleficent promised.

"You will do no such thing. If he acts, I will have him exiled." Aurora's sudden harshness in her words surprised him. He couldn't help but to gape at her. He kept his silence on the matter, though he didn't like it one bit. He made a silent promise to redouble his efforts to protect his only friends. Even if they survived this war, he doubted any of them would ever know peace.

"Diaval, you may be dismissed," Maleficent murmured. She gave him a look that implied he really didn't have much of a choice.

Nodding, he took his leave. He didn't wander far, preferring to stay just down the corridor at the usual post he took when he was forbidden from being in the bedchamber.

He delved deeper into his thoughts and considered the weight of everything he knew. It was fairly apparent that his Mistress had no intention of living in the Moors again, unless Aurora really did abdicate the throne like she kept talking about. He wondered if she would really do it. Could she do it? Was she capable of just leaving Alba's fate to chance? He doubted it. Time and again had proven that humans were ambitious, greedy creatures who would stop at nothing to acquire power. The only exception he had seen in that rule was Aurora, and he wondered how long that would continue.

* * *

Aurora ground her teeth together so much it hurt as she slept. She thrashed, even as she heard Maleficent crying her name. Her eyes flew open when she felt that she was being held down. She struggled against the restraining grasp until she recognized that it was Maleficent.

She gasped and gulped down air greedily before the onslaught of tears hit her eyes. Then she found herself being cradled in Maleficent's arms.

"You're safe, beastie," Maleficent murmured in her ear. "It was just a bad dream."

"I—they had taken you from me—and I was forced to marry Phillip!" Aurora cried. She clutched onto Maleficent for dear life.

"Sh. I would never allow that to happen," the faery promised. "I will stay by your side for as long as you allowed it. Nothing else can make me leave you."

Ever so gradually, Aurora calmed down. Limp and exhausted, she traced circular patterns along Maleficent's arms, both to ground her and to convince herself that her lover was indeed there. It was a while, but she eventually fell back to sleep.

The rest of her recovery was slow, much too slow for her. It was another five days before Maleficent allowed her out of bed for anything other than to use the lavatory. Even then, the faery insisted on accompanying her incase of a dizzy spell. She experienced those from time to time, though the frequency was becoming less and less.

Aurora was going mad with impatience with herself. After all, she had a war to prepare for, and she wasn't going to allow her council to do all the planning without her; she didn't trust them.

As the snows were beginning to melt, she sent letters across her kingdom, ordering all forces to prepare to march. She oversaw her personal army getting fitted with weapons and armor. The majority of her soldiers were unseasoned lads rather than experienced men. She took the time to remember individual faces as she walked amongst them.

"Many of them will never see their loved ones again," the queen sighed sorrowfully to Maleficent as they made one of their rounds.

"That may be true," Maleficent agreed, "but they fight to defend their homes and families."

Aurora grimaced. She didn't have a stomach for war, and she regretted very much that she had to fight in yet another one. She prayed that this would be the last, but one war was too many. There was far too much bloodshed already, as far as she was concerned, and she was determined not to prolong the pain and suffering that came with it.

"Are the fae prepared to march?" she asked, holding back bile at her own words.

"They are."

She found it reprehensible that there was a need to make the faery creatures go into war. The only time they fought was when they had to, to defend the Moors. But if Aurora lost this fight, Phillip would surely attack the Moors. She shuddered at the thought.

"You have done all you can," Maleficent assured her. Her consort's words did nothing to comfort her. Time had moved far too quickly, and she knew that there was so much more that any experienced warrior would have done to prepare. "All that remains is to finish this awful business and continue living our lives."

"How can you stay so calm?" Aurora demanded. Her blue eyes flashed with barely contained fury. In truth, she was more afraid than she was angry, but it came out as frustration.

"I have lived through more conflict than I care to remember. When I was but a babe, my parents were murdered fighting your grandfather. Then in my twentieth year, I defended the Moors from King Henry. And sixteen years of fending off your father's soldiers after your christening. And then helping you reclaim your kingdom from Gregory. With all that experience, I know that what will come will come. I will fight to protect you and the Moors as many times as I have to. Yes, lives will be lost in the coming war; but there is nothing that can be done about that. Mourn the dead, but keep fighting."

Aurora flinched at Maleficent's words. She knew the faery's life was wrought with conflict and death, but it was rarely spoken of. She stiffened at first when Maleficent brought her into a soothing embrace.

"You have done everything you could with what time you had to prepare. And while I disagree with your council on a great deal many things, they gave you sound advice for how to run a war effort."

"Okay," Aurora sniffled. "Let us go pack what we will need for the long march ahead of us."

That night, Aurora and Maleficent packed their armor, whetstones, food, clothing, and everything else they would need for the war. They barely spoke to one another, other than to ask if something had been packed. The atmosphere of the royal bedchamber was tense that night.

Aurora all but refused to sleep once their saddlebags were packed and secured, even when Maleficent prompted her to come to bed. She eventually agreed to lie in the faery's arms, and slowly dozed off. She had done everything in her power to prepare, and now all that remained was to make peace with whatever came next.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Chapter 13**

The air around her smelled putrid, making her wrinkle her nose. Blood bathed the earth around her. Bodies of the deceased were piled throughout the battlefield. The sounds of those still fighting rang in her ears. Everywhere she turned, there was death and the beginnings of decay.

Blood and guts were smeared across her armor. Her face was splattered with the stuff. She had cut down so many men. What was the point of it all? She had told herself countless times that it was all to bring justice to Phillip, but that wasn't all; she wanted to cut his life short, to ensure that she would never have to share her role as sole monarch to Alba and the Moors. But was it all in her need for revenge? Or to sate some new found bloodlust she had unwittingly stumbled upon during her war to reclaim her kingdom from Gregory? She despised herself for thinking it was either of the last two options. Or perhaps it was something of a combination of everything that had led her down this dark road.

Her sword-arm trembled from the weight of her weapon, bringing her back to the present. The battle had started at dawn, and it was nearing dusk. There had been no sign of Phillip, and Maleficent and Diaval were nowhere to be found in the fray. She longed to call a retreat, if for nothing else to save what remained of her army to regroup and fight another day. She was exhausted, and she was increasingly frightened.

Before she could open her mouth, a lone figure approached her from the smoke. It didn't take her long to recognize the sigil on the breastplate: a red hand; it was Phillip.

Aurora woke with a scream. Sweat coated her face and neck, making some of her hair stick to her skin. She let out a second scream.

"—rora!" she heard Maleficent cry out. That made her aware of her surroundings. She was back in her bedchambers, and Maleficent was staring at her with worry etched into that normally calm face of hers. As it all came crashing down on her, she let out a strangled sob as her love cocooned her beneath her great wings.

"Queen Aurora!" one of her guards called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Fine—!" Aurora choked back. Tears were streaming unchecked down her cheek, so she really didn't want any of her guards or household staff to see her in such a state.

She flinched as the door swung open, and she heard three sets of heavy footsteps march into her room. In response, she buried her face into Maleficent's breasts, seeking the comfort the soft flesh offered.

"Your queen is fine," Maleficent assured the guards, only a hint of impatience seeping into her words. "Go back to your posts."

Aurora refused to move until they were gone. She curled up in Maleficent's arms and sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the faery asked.

She didn't speak for a long while. Not that she didn't want to confide in Maleficent about her nightmare, but she was afraid of what the dream might mean. She took her time to collect herself.

"I dreamt—we were on the battlefield. There was blood…lots of it. And bodies everywhere." As she spoke, images of her nightmare flashed before her eyes, making her flinch back as though the images were somehow hurting her. If it weren't for Maleficent's firm but gentle embrace, she would have shattered at that very moment. She was also grateful that Maleficent remained patient as she struggled to find the words to describe what had her in such a fright only moments ago.

"You and Diaval weren't there. I—I don't know if you were fighting elsewhere, or…" She shook her head, not wanting to think on it any more than she had to. "Just as I was about to call a retreat…Phillip showed up. That's when I woke up screaming."

"Oh, beastie." Maleficent held her close. She didn't say anything else, just held Aurora.

Aurora closed her eyes as she listened to the steady  _th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_ of Maleficent's heartbeat. Listening to it reassured her that her lover was alive.

"When we do go to finish this war, promise me you won't leave my side," she whimpered, tangling her fingers in Maleficent's hair.

"As you wish," Maleficent murmured in her ear.

They held each other through the rest of the night. At first light, they regrettably untangled themselves from the other and got dressed.

Aurora blushed at the sight of Maleficent in her black leathers. It was the first time she recalled seeing that particular outfit since the night of her sixteenth birthday. She took a moment to appreciate the way the leather accented certain curves before getting into her riding trousers and russet doublet. She fought with her hair to get it into a low ponytail before Maleficent helped her.

"Do you want your armor? Just in case we run into trouble on the road."

She grimaced and nodded. "Have Diaval summon a squire to help me, and have him reveille the troops. We set out within the hour."

Maleficent looked up at Diaval, who had perched up in the rafters for the night. "You heard her." As he swooped down, she turned the raven into a man.

Aurora's shoulders and back were tense. She wished that they had more time, but the more they waited, the likelihood of Phillip striking first increased exponentially by the day. As distasteful as it was, she had to ride out immediately to squash his forces in order to save as many of her citizens as she could.

She walked to the balcony overlooking the sea of tents that were now being taken down in preparation for their long march. She could hear her men shouting orders across the field. A few wailing wives and children caught her attention. She swallowed bile at the thought of her men never laying eyes on their families again. She reminded herself that war was a sometimes-necessary evil, and she only fought to protect her people.

"Aurora, I found you a squire." Diaval's words cut into her thoughts. She hadn't even heard him approach. Quickly, she collected herself to keep from appearing startled.

She turned and laid eyes on a handsome youth. She gauged him to be around his fifteenth year, barely considered a man. His dark locks were wavy. His face clean-shaven, and he was just losing some of his boyish roundness in the cheeks. His brown eyes were soft and gentle, much as Phillip's had been when she first knew him. A pang of sadness and guilt threatened to overwhelm her, and she stamped it down lest her emotions betray her.

"What is your name, lad?" she asked gently.

"Rorrik, son of Lord Malcolm, Your Majesty."

She frowned thoughtfully. Having the son of one of her councilmen as a squire was not an ideal notion, but turning him away now would be seen as a slight. "Very well, Rorrik, son of Malcolm. Help me with my armor."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He seemed quite eager to be of assistance, which she commended him for. His hands were deft, and he was quick to get her into her armor.

"I trust you have a horse."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Very good. Saddle up, and be ready to ride at a moment's notice." She watched him hurry away after a quick bow.

"What do you think?" she asked Maleficent.

"About the boy? What about him?"

"Do you think I can trust him as my squire?"

"He seems genuine enough. Only time will tell. But I think Lord Malcolm put him in your service both to spy on you, and perhaps to convince you to take him as a husband."

"A bold move, don't you think?" Aurora scoffed at the thought of marrying the boy. She liked him well enough, but not enough to even consider taking him for a husband.

"A very bold move," Maleficent agreed.

They stood there in silence. Time seemed, at least at that moment, to slow down. She reveled in the feeling, not knowing when their next moment would be.

* * *

It was difficult for Maleficent to watch as some unknown lad helped Aurora into her armor. The hardest part was knowing that they rode for war. She had only just started seeing Aurora be more herself in recent weeks, and knowing that that was held together by a thread, and the threat of all that work unraveling to start back again was gut wrenching.

She kept her thoughts on the matter private. No use getting Aurora worked up on what might happen. No, she decided that she was going to focus on helping the queen navigate whatever did come their way. It was the only thing she could do, really.

The sight of Aurora in her gilded armor was one that would be forever etched into her mind. She was in awe of the beauty of it, but also deeply saddened by what it meant.

Silently, she handed the queen her sword after the squire left. She wished as hard as she ever did, that time would stop for them. But it wouldn't. It never did.

"Would you like me to turn Diaval into a horse?"

Aurora shook her head. "I want you to ride him. I have my own steed."

Maleficent frowned, but nodded. She walked at Aurora's side down to the yard, where the soldiers were just finishing their preparations.

" _Into a horse_ ," she murmured, flicking her wrist in Diaval's direction. She ignored the surprised yelps from nearby soldiers, mounting her trusted companion in one fluid motion.

Aurora swung her leg over the back of a grey mare and settled into the saddle. She reined the horse in the front of the line that was forming and circled back to face her small company of soldiers, banner men, and nurses.

"Let it be known that we will not pillage, burn, or rape any villages! If any of you disobey me, the punishment is death! We will uphold the honor of my house and Alba!"

Maleficent steered Diaval forward and rode next to Aurora. She sneered at the generals as she past them, daring them to challenge her place at Aurora's side.

Horns sounded, announcing their departure. Wives of departing soldiers laid dried flowers at the feet of the horses and footmen. It was a truly somber procession, and she expected little else. Observing this reminded her that not all humans were monstrous creatures.

She glanced up at the banners, proudly pronouncing which of the great houses of Alba they rode for. The lion of Aurora's house made her feel like there was a target hanging over them. It was something about humans she couldn't wrap her head around. The proclamation just made it easier for their enemies to target them. She decided to question Aurora on it, figuring that if nothing else, it would help pass the time.

"The house banners help armies identify friend from foe," Aurora explained. "Or so I am told. It is a tradition that goes back many generations."

"Your human customs will never fail to be confounding." Maleficent caught the disapproving glare of one general from the corner of her eye. She pursed her lips in response.

"I find them confusing too. But I cannot change everything overnight. I am but one woman in a men's world."

"Perhaps your legacy is to bring change." Maleficent hoped that she was right. The men could learn a lot from Aurora's perspective, if only they would put aside their misplaced pride and  _listen_.

The day's march was slow. By noon, Maleficent had lost sight of the castle. They did not stop for lunch or dinner; instead they ate on the move. As they past farmhouses, farmers came out to greet them and pay their respects. Most of them were weathered men, too old to fight and the women and children left to tend the fields.

At sundown, Maleficent caught sight of a city of tents off in the horizon. It was a welcoming sight, for they were still too far from Ulstead for the tents to belong to Phillip's army.

"Lord Harold's army," Aurora explained. "His castle is a league west of here. He must've waited for our arrival."

"Will we combine forces for the rest of the journey then?" Maleficent inquired. She felt that there was strength in numbers, though that also made it easier for enemies to spot their host.

"I should think so. Find Rorrik for me. Tell him to ride ahead and have my tent ready. I would like to retire as soon as possible."

"As you wish." Maleficent nudged Diaval gently to turn him. It didn't take her long to find Aurora's squire and to relay the orders for him. As soon as he was galloping ahead, she rejoined Aurora.

"What sort of man is Lord Harold?" she asked.

"He looks to be a brute, but appearances in his case are deceptive. He spoke against my father's madness, and almost lost his head for it. He's really a talented strategist, though he hates war about as much as I do. He's fought in many battles, and I believe he witnessed his eldest son die on the battlefield when Ivaar the Boneless invaded."

Maleficent found that she already pitied the man. If he was outspoken against Stephan, then he couldn't be that bad.

By dusk, they had arrived at Aurora's royal tent. It wasn't long after that a burly man found them. He was stout of stature, and his grizzled beard had gone white with age.

"Queen Aurora, it has been too long." The man embraced Aurora, making Maleficent's ire rise. It took all her self control to not kill him where he stood.

"Lord Harold. I wish our reunion could be under better circumstances. And I do not believe I have had the chance to introduce you to Maleficent, Protector of the Moors." She backed out of his embrace and motioned toward the faery.

"My Lady," he greeted Maleficent gruffly.

Maleficent remembered her manners and inclined her head. She did not, however, grant him her hand.

"Your Majesty, I have amassed three hundred strong men. Fifty lances, one hundred archers, twenty knights, and foot soldiers."

"Thank you, my friend. Your duty and service honor me. We will continue marching on the marrow. Now, if you will excuse me, I must retire."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Lord Harold bowed as he took his leave.

"He's possibly the first man not to tremble at the sight of me. I must be losing my touch," Maleficent pouted forlornly.

"I tried getting him on my council at my coronation, but he won't leave his wife, and their heir is still a boy, too young to take his father's place as lord of their keep," Aurora sighed. "I don't blame him, but it would be nice to have just one lord who is on my side."

"Shall we retire? Before the rest of your lords descend upon us." Maleficent could barely contain a smile at that. She absentmindedly changed Diaval back into a raven before following Aurora back into their tent.

She had to give the squire credit. The lad had made the tent as comfortable as was possible. Their bedding was piled with different pelts. There was also a small table with wine, fruits, and (much to her disgust) meat. On a larger table was a map with stone carvings that she guessed were meant to represent the different armies, judging from the fact that there was a lion next to a snake, which she had noticed on the banners over Lord Harold's camp.

They dined in silence, after Horrik removed Aurora's armor. He attended to them as they ate, until Aurora dismissed him.

Maleficent spent the night holding Aurora. She listened to the queen's fears, and offered counsel and comfort where she could. It was well into the night before either of them fell asleep. They had a long march ahead, and Maleficent feared the march alone would tire them long before the fighting started. There was little that could be done about that, other than to encourage Aurora to rest when they made camp each night, and she was determined to do just that.

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to apologize once again for the extensive delay on this chapter. The past few months have been so busy that I haven't had much time or energy to write. Hopefully now that the weather has turned really freaking cold, I will be able to devote more time and energy into my writing. Huge thanks to those of you who have reviewed/commented on this story so far, and for staying with me. I believe it has been three years now since I started writing the Trials series. I honestly never expected it to go this far, as it was just meant as a little writing exercise to break my writer's block I had at the time.**

**Chapter 14**

Aurora watched the procession from the crest of a hill. The soldiers were already showing signs of weariness. Three days marching since they left Lord Harold's camp, and they were still within the heart of Alba. Her thighs were chaffed after the second day, requiring a hot bath to tend to her raw flesh when they made camp the previous evening. She shifted in her saddle, wincing as the movement caused her leggings to rub against her raw flesh. She wished Maleficent were with her that day.

The faery in question had opted to fly with Diaval for the day. She had claimed that it would allow them to scout ahead. As much as Aurora worried for their safety, she could hardly argue. She knew how much flying meant to Maleficent, and she wasn't about to deny her that one thing she enjoyed above all else that wasn't related to her.

She looked to the skies, and let out a small sigh of relief as she spotted the faery circling high above the army. Even after all these years, it was a breathtaking sight. She took a moment to appreciate being able to watch Maleficent turn and summersault through the air.

"The men could use some motivation, Your Majesty," Lord Harold said, cutting her thoughts. "We still have a long march ahead of us."

Aurora knew this, of course. She merely nodded, acknowledging his wisdom. "What would you have me do?"

"Remind them that if we get fortifications set up before Phillip and his armies can invade, they will have more time to rest before they have to fight."

"Send word throughout the troops. Remind them what they are fighting for."

Aurora nudged her horse forward. She found herself wondering once more if this was worth it in the end. It all came down to how much she was willing to sacrifice in order to keep from marrying someone like Phillip. She knew that the only reason her council supported this war was that they thought that by doing so would expand Alba's borders. Becoming a conqueror was not something she aspired to. And yet that was precisely what she was becoming. She knew that in order to avoid further strife in Ulstead after she defeated Phillip, she would have to annex the kingdom under her rule, at least for a time until proper leadership could be restored. Was it worth disrupting the lives of another kingdom simply to avoid marrying Phillip? She tilted her head to look up at Maleficent circling overhead, and thought of how much she loved the faery. For that love, she would sacrifice just about anything, and she knew that Maleficent would do the same.

The day was long. By the time they made camp that evening, Aurora wanted nothing to do with her war council. Yet she still sat while listening to her generals argue over the best strategy. She listened to each of them and weighed their input equally. Reports had reached them that Phillip was barricading himself in one of his keeps. A siege would be costly; Aurora knew that much.

"How do we lure them into the open?" she asked.

"We could lay siege for a couple days before feigning retreat," Lord Isaac suggested.

"He will expect a trap," Lord Harold said. "The boy was raised to be of a military mind. And his generals are seasoned soldiers."

"Alternatively, we could surround him and starve him out," Lord Malcolm interjected.

"And what if we don't have enough supplies and there isn't enough game to hunt?" Aurora countered. She furrowed her brow as she considered the map before her. They were still at least a two-day's march from Phillip's supposed location, and there was a river between them. "What if I take a fraction of our forces, make him think we are weaker than we really are to convince him of an easy victory and then lure him back to this bridge for an ambush?"

"It's risky," Lord Harold murmured, stroking his beard.

"Does anyone have a better plan in mind? I am open to other ideas." Aurora eyed each of her advisors. She hoped they would come up with something she could use.

"There's a keep here," Lord Isaac said, pointing to a spot near where their scouts reported Phillip was barricaded. It was near the river Aurora had suggested luring him to. "Its Lord Jamison's holding."

"He hasn't declared a side," Aurora murmured, frowning. "His house has always remained neutral."

"We could take his keep by force," Lord Malcolm suggested.

Aurora shook her head. "I don't want to waste lives and resources when we don't have to."

"With all due respect, my Queen, I doubt Lord Jamison will simply allow us to take refuge in his keep." All eyes turned to Lord Malcolm. As much as Aurora disliked the situation, she knew he was right.

"Perhaps we can offer an alliance through marriage," she said. "Lord Isaac, aren't you still a bachelor?"

"I am, Your Majesty. But I already have a modest holding in the east."

"We may need an alliance," Aurora countered, her patience drawing short. "We must stop King Phillip at any cost."

"If it is that important to you, then why don't you marry Lord Jamison?" Lord Vernon demanded.

"You dare disrespect your queen?" Maleficent, who had stood quietly in the shadows until then, stepped into the light and loomed over the presiding lords. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Aurora was momentarily afraid that she would put a curse on the offending lords.

"You forget yourself,  _witch_!" Lord Vernon shouted, his face blotched with anger.

"And you forget your place,  _human_ ," Maleficent sneered. She loomed over the small assembly of men. In a mere moment, the tent was darkened, and Aurora felt a chill travel down her spine. She watched in petrified horror, praying that her men would stand down and that Lord Vernon would apologize for his transgression before Maleficent saw fit to strike him down.

"This is a matter for men; it does not concern you." Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Maleficent held him up to eye level by his throat. She squeezed until he struggled for air.

Everyone froze for a long minute. Aurora watched with bated breath, afraid that if she made even the slightest movement that Maleficent would snap Lord Vernon's windpipe. She prayed that Maleficent would come to her senses and let him live; she didn't need her lords to betray her over a stupid misunderstanding.

"It concerns me very much. Aurora is not some brood mare you can sell to the highest bidder. If she does not consent to marriage, it is your job as her council to respect her wishes." With that, Maleficent dropped the man and stalked off.

"Dismissed. We will reconvene when I see fit to summon all of you." Aurora hurried after the faery, deciding it was best for everyone if she calmed the storm before all hell broke loose.

She searched the throngs of tents, but didn't find a trace of her lover. The more time she spent searching, the more she began to worry. She ignored her soldiers' solutes. All she wanted in that moment was to reignite the peace in her consort.

When all hope of finding Maleficent became lost, she returned to her tent. She figured that when Maleficent was ready to talk, she would find her.

* * *

The storm brewing beneath the surface did not ease, even as she walked beyond the perimeter of the camp. Her feathers bristled, and she desperately wanted to just fly away. The only thing that stayed her was her desire to protect Aurora. She yearned for permission to fly them someplace far from here, to escape the approaching battle.

She didn't stop until she came to a hill crest that overlooked the encampment. She stood there, silently observing the weary soldiers. She felt pity for many of them. They didn't ask for this war, no more than Aurora had. Yet they still pledged to fight for their homes and loved ones. Her thoughts reflected on the rest of the faeries, and how they were willing to lay down their lives, as her parents had to protect the Moors.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of her parents. It had been many years since she thought of them; the last time she remembered wondering about them was when she was a child, naive to the ways of men. She wondered if she had made them proud. She grew up hearing stories of how her father had longed to see peace between the Moors and the realms of men, and through Aurora, Maleficent had made that a reality. There was no telling how long it would last, but as Aurora kept reminding her, it had to start somewhere.

At the sound of Diaval's approaching caws, Maleficent blinked her tears away and erected her wall of thorns to contain her emotions. She flicked her wrist and turned him into a man.

"Aurora's looking for you."

"Is she hurt?" Maleficent demanded; tangible rage swirled around her.

"N—no, Mistress," Diaval relayed, alarmed. Maleficent could feel his eyes watching her warily. "But she's worried about you. Perhaps it would be prudent to reassure her."

She pursed her lips in a frown. After a moment of consideration, she thought that she had perhaps stormed off without regard of Aurora's feelings.

"Diaval, I need you to keep tabs on those lords on Aurora's council. Find out if any are scheming betrayal."

"Yes, Mistress," he replied obediently.

With a flourish of her wrist, she had turned Diaval back into a raven. As he flew back to the camp, she walked back toward Aurora's tent.

She found the queen studying one of her maps. Aurora was so absorbed with planning tactical maneuvers, that she paid no mind to Maleficent's entrance. The faery kept a respectable distance, so as to not startle the young queen.

"Ooh, Maleficent, I didn't even hear you come in!" Aurora gasped, startled as she finally noticed her consort.

"Perhaps I have been reminisce in your training then," she replied in a low purr.

Her keen eyes caught the blush creeping up Aurora's cheeks. It brought her some satisfaction in knowing how easily she could still get her queen to blush. She closed the distance between them in no time, and had Aurora pinned against the table. She pressed against her lover, relishing in every gasp and groan. Their lips touched and hands groped at whatever flesh they could reach. It was frantic and refreshing; Maleficent had lost track of the last time she was able to satisfy her lover.

"Mal…Maleficent," Aurora gasped as the faery in question pinched and twisted her nipples while Maleficent ravaged her exposed neck.

Maleficent made short work of Aurora's clothing. She purred into her lover's ear as she felt Goosebumps as she trailed her fingers ever so lightly on newly exposed flesh. A year and a half had not diminished the effect she had on the queen, and she smirked with pride at that realization. She captured lips once more and backed Aurora into their bed. She hesitated to reach her desired destination, wanting to draw it out as long as possible. She raked her fingernails down Aurora's toned stomach and along her bony hips.

"Mal…please…need you to… _ah_!" Aurora couldn't form a coherent sentence, and knowing that she was the cause, Maleficent chuckled as she sucked and bit down on a nipple. The combined acts drew out a surprised yelp.

It was at that moment that Maleficent plunged two fingers into Aurora's entrance. She was not gentle in her ministrations, and she was certain the moans coming from Aurora could be heard throughout the camp. She no longer cared about being discrete. It was past time everyone knew that she was their queen's consort.

* * *

Aurora's muscles ached the following morning. The cause of that soreness was snuggled against her, and Maleficent's great wings were draped around them. She snuggled closer, not knowing when the next opportunity to be this close to her… _everything_  again. It was for this reason she dreaded leaving her bed, and she knew it wouldn't be long before revelry would be called, and she would have no choice. They still had a long march ahead.

"Good morning, my queen," Maleficent said, her eyes still peacefully closed.

"And good morning to you, my love," Aurora replied. She kissed Maleficent on the lips; in that simple act, she conveyed everything she felt which couldn't be put into words. "And thank you for last night," she added with a blush.

"I will endeavor to do that every night until we meet Phillip in battle, and again every night after for as long as you allow it," Maleficent promised her.

"I'll hold you to that."

Their moment was short-lived. The horns of revelry blared throughout the camp, followed closely by the telltale sounds of soldiers breaking down camp and preparing for departure.

"Ride with me today?" Aurora asked timidly.

"If that is what you wish," the faery responded, inclining her head.

They helped each other get dressed. Anyone passing by would have thought it was a practiced ritual between the lovers.

As soon as they exited their tent, eager squires began disassembling and packing the royal tent. Rorrik came jogging toward them with Aurora's steed in close tow.

"Thank you," Aurora murmured as she mounted her horse.

The procession that day was just as slow as every other day they marched, but Aurora found that it was easier having Maleficent with her. They conversed at every opportunity, and even laughed a few times when they reminisced over shared memories. Yes, having Maleficent near lifted Aurora's spirits.

"We're—" The scout's shout was cut abrupt, as a well aimed arrow pierced his throat.

Aurora nearly lost control of her horse. As it was, the beast pounded his hooves and snorted with fear. Her heart pounded in her ears.

"Protect the Queen!" someone yelled over the commotion.

She searched frantically for where the attack originated. There was no sign of Phillip's army, or any other army for that matter. Was it just a small group of brigands they were up against then? She prayed that was the case.

Before she could do anything or give a single order, the sky was darkened with a volley of arrows. "Shields up!" she hollered. Some of the men were too slow to react, and they fell before they knew what was happening. Her horse took an arrow in his chest, felling him.

Mud and dirt covered her as she tumbled from her saddle. She rolled and clambered back to her feet. As she spat out soil and grass, she unsheathed her sword and prepared to fight.

Chaos surrounded her. She couldn't even catch a glimpse of Maleficent, and she prayed that the faery was still alive. All that disappeared as a throng of soldiers charged toward her. She vaguely recognized the banner flapping in the wind overhead, a red shield with black chevron and white mace. As plain as it was, she knew the house was loyal to Phillip, and that was enough to worry her.

She brought her sword up to parry a spear thrust. Without hesitating, she hacked the man's head off his shoulders. It was far from a clean death, with blood splattering her face and clothing, and the head was still partially attached when he dropped, limp in a puddle of blood and guts. She quickly moved onto the next, splitting the man from groin to navel. She ducked under a swinging mace that caught one of her own soldiers in the head. His blood mixed with the others, but she didn't have time to think about that either. She bashed the mace-wielding enemy in the face with the pommel of her sword before twisting to avoid a sword thrust. She twirled and slashed the man's hamstrings before dealing the final blow.

Kill after kill, she made her way through the battlefield. After a while, it seemed like there was no end to them. Every one she killed, two more would take his place. Exhausted, she began making mistakes. She slowed down, and when she still hadn't spotted Maleficent, she began to give up that the faery was even alive at this point.

A battle horn echoed in the distance. She didn't know which side it belonged to, but she had little hope she would make it to the other side alive to find out. The horn brought with it more disorder. She was confused when the attacking army sounded the retreat. Perhaps it was from the blood loss from the wound she had sustained over her left brow. She had to close that eye to prevent blood from getting in.

Exhausted and nearing on delirious, she swayed before falling to her knees. The enemy was retreating; meaning reinforcements had arrived just in time. She panted heavily and searched the immediate area for signs of Maleficent and Diaval. All that was around her were a bunch of dead bodies from both sides, and her horse among the pile. Tears mixed with the sweat and blood smeared over her face.

"Queen Aurora! Are you badly hurt?" Lord Malcolm was running toward her with his son in close tow. "Rorrik, get the queen a stretcher, and have the men get a tent set up! You there, find a physician!"

Aurora barely comprehended the commotion happening around her. "Maleficent—where is Maleficent?" Her words were strained, and it took every ounce of effort to get them out. No longer able to remain conscious, she collapsed.

_To be continued…_


End file.
